Clarity
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? ISAAC/OC/AIDEN Starts 3X03
1. Chapter 1

I watched in the dark as the young huntress cut herself allowing her blood to fall on the ground.

"Allison you really mustn't hurt yourself I know you and your boyfriend breaking up is hard but still." I smirked smoothly walking up to her.

"I called you to help me not for relationship advice." She replied.

"Missed you to cus." A bright light caught our attention. "Seems we're not the only ones on a hunt."

"Got you a welcome home gift." Allison tossed me a crossbow.

"I prefer knives but this will do. So where do you think they're going?"

"If I know my father I'd assume somewhere empty and secure."

"Like a high school?"

"We can go in my car-"

"Thanks but I have my own ride, meet you there." I smirked walking off to my motorcycle which blended perfectly in the night. With all the howling going on I'd say we chose the right place. I arrived before Allison getting off of my back and heading inside the school.

Growling came from behind me, slowly I turned around seeing two very killer looking werewolves.

"Great." I pointed my crossbow at them but in seconds they got knocked away by some guy. "Hey I was handling that!"

"You're welcome." He turned toward me smirking.

"I didn't need your help." I ran after the other werewolves only to find the other guy following me. I turned around motioning to kick him but the guy caught my leg in mid swing and threw me back.

"Who are you?" He questioned eyes yellow. An arrow shot at his feet exploding with light nearly blinding me.

"Lets go." Allison ordered from on top of a bus.

"But it was just about to get fun." I pouted yet obliged.

"See you around wolfboy." I shouted taking off on my motorcycle following Allison back to her house.

"You can stay here but do not tell my dad about us hunting."

"Wasn't much of a hunt if you ask me. So Alli who was that werewolf back there?" I questioned laying on her bed.

"Isaac part of Derek's pack."

"Derek Hale,right?" She nodded. "Fantastic so with him that makes-" I begun counting on my fingers. "Six alpha's in one little town."

"You know about the alpha pack?"

I sighed sitting up. "I didn't just come to help you out Alli, I came to-"

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Chris walked in the room eyes darting to me suspiciously.

"Just came to visit the family uncle Chris." I smirked. "After all you guys are all I got." I could see the pity in his eyes which only irritated me.

"Well it's been a long night, how about we go to sleep after all tomorrow's school." I winked than grabbed my bag heading into the shower.

Once my head hit the pillow I had the same nightmare I've been having since I was 12. To this day every image was so clear, every cry echoed in my head. My mothers throat slashed on the ground and the blind man smirking at me. My eyes shot open breathing heavily at the memory.

_I came here for one reason and if anyone gets in my way I'll put them down._


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Allison was up I was already dressed and ready, tight pair of jeans followed by a white tank top and black leather jacket, hair straightened and no make up.

"You're up early."

"Have cross country." I replied grabbing my gym bag.

"You joined cross country? The girl who loves pizza and sleeping joined cross country?" Allison laughed.

"Wrong, me the girl that loves to train and avoid being on her ass joined cross country."

"What happened to you?" She asked making me stop at the door.

"I grew up." Was my answer as I walked away getting on my bike and heading to school.

Once changed into sweats and a sweater I headed on the field spotting the boy from last night making me smirk as I walked up to him.

"Hey wolfboy."

"Girl who likes to kick people." Isaac said smirking up at me.

"Shouldn't haven't gotten in my way." Before he could reply I felt two presence walk beside us. They both smirked making eye contact with me than at the boy beside me.

"You two." I hissed between clutched teeth.

Once the whistle blew I ran after the twins soon being passed by wolfboy who clearly had beef with them, however I doubt as much as me. When I finally caught up both twins held Isaac down on instinct I pulled out the knife I had in my sweater than kicked one of them back.

Their eyes turned red growling at me and the boy who in return growled eyes yellow. Another male came from behind us resembling Isaac's current appearance. I smirked gripping my weapon tightly excited for one of them to attack.

As one of them moved to strike a girls shriek held all of ours concentration. With out waiting for the guys I took off toward the noise putting my knife away nearly screaming myself at the sight.

A young boy was strangled to death and left to lay against the tree. "Oh my god."

"It's him isn't it?" I heard a male say making my head turn in curiosity.

"You guys know him?" I asked causing the three guys to get nervous.

"What? Uh no why would you say that?"

"Because you just said is that him, literally like 5 seconds ago. You can tell me I'm an Argent."

"You're related to Allison?"

I nodded.

"Well that explains the knives." Wolfboy said.

"Got a problem with knives?" I arched a brow.

"Considering I got stabbed 20 time I'd say I'm not exactly fond of them."

"Who are you exactly?" The boy I believe dated my cousin asked.

"I forgot to introduce myself, Brooke Argent, Allison's cousin. You must be Scott which makes you Stiles and you Isaac."

"You seem to know an awful lot about everyone." Stiles stated.

"I'm and Argent pretty sure we know just about everything."

My eyes made their way toward the twins shocked at the way they looked at the body than at each other however I refuse to believe they had nothing to do with this.

"Did you guys see the way the twins looked at the body?" Isaac questioned as we all got shooed away from the scene.

"You mean like they had no idea what happened." Stiles answered.

I shook my head. "No. They know something."

"The kid was strangled with a leash. Am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfatuide in these murders?"

"Murders? How many people have died exactly?"

"Including that guy 4."

"Fantastic. Well I think finding one dead body is about the amount of stress I need today see you boys later."

"Don't you want to figure out whose killing people?" Stiles asked.

"I know who's doing it, believe me it's not a coincidence that the Alpha's are here. Where they go death follows." I answered than walked away to change and prepare for my next class.

While in English I felt myself start drifting off as I slowly lowered my head on the desk.

_Deucalion's face appeared as he knelt down to me brushing a piece of my hair back with his hand covered in my mothers blood._

"_You're going to make the perfect alpha one day all that power and youth it'll be beautiful." _

"_She's a child and an orphan no power will come from her." a young girl growled her bare feet stepping closer to me._

"_Now Kali, you must have greater vision. I just gave her two good reasons to become stronger."_

"Brooke!" A bang on my desk caused my head to snap straight up. "Since you're dreams are obviously more interesting than my class why don't you tell us what you were thinking of." A few students chuckled making me smirk and shake my head.

"I really don't think you want to know what I'm thinking." I answered.  
"No please do share with the rest of the class your thoughts." The teacher smirked evilly.

"I'm thinking go screw yourself, that's what I'm thinking." I smiled innocently while other kids hung their mouth open in shoke.

Any amusement miss teacher lady had was gone. "Lunch detention and a five paragraph essay on the word bitter."

"Well I already know what the first paragraph is going to be about." I mumbled.  
"Do you want two weeks of lunch detention?"

"As tempting as the sounds I'm going to say no." I answered causing her lips to twitch with annoyance before walking away.

Once lunch finally came around I spotted familiar shaggy brown hair lightening my mood as I sat behind him.  
"You two restocking the janitors closet." Mr. Harris pointed at me and Isaac.

"Fun." I replied.

We both made our way to the little closet making me feel very uncomfortable considering I really hate small places. From Isaac's fidgeting I'd say the same for him.

Gently I touched his shoulder feeling how uneasy he seemed.  
"Are you okay?"

"Fine just not a big fan of small spaces." He replied stocking some cleaning supplies on the shelf.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"The twins why do you hate them so much?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Isaac turned toward me unaware of how close we actually where. I bit my lower lip looking into his blue eyes.  
"God you're hot." I said out loud not realizing it until he smirked at me. My cheeks got red as I looked down half embarrassed at my out burst.

"Not bad yourself, for an Argent." Isaac teased. We both chuckled when all of a sudden the door shut and the lights went off.

Isaac instantly went to the door trying to open it.  
"No, no, no no."

"Maybe it locked from the outside."

He started pushing hard on the door. "There's something against it." He took a deep breath stepping back removing his overcoat running his hand through his hair.

"Just relax, Isaac relax." I tried to sooth him with fail. He begun to bang on the door screaming. "Isaac you need to calm down." I warned knowing that when a werewolf get's real angry it's trouble.  
"Isaac!" I yelled the same moment he stopped pounding and looked toward me with yellow eyes and killer intent.

"This is not how I pictured being trapped in the janitor's closet with a hot guy would be like." I shrieked dodging as he charged toward me.

"Isaac I know you're in there you don't want to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you." He growled in response pinning me against one of the shelves claws out.

"Isaac!" I screamed trying to break his grip while he choked me. "Isaac please.." Just like that his eyes returned to their normal blue his grip releasing.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay I'm fine." The door got swung open revealing Scott and Allison who was soon at my side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine no worries, it's not his fault."

"I know. Now we know they want to do more than get you angry, they want to get someone hurt." Scott stated.

"We're going to do something right?" Isaac asked leaning against a wall not looking toward me.

"Yeah we're going to get them angry, really angry." With those words I smirked.

Me and Isaac exited to school toward the parking lot.

"How long is this going to take?"

I finished rewiring the bike standing off my knees while he got on. "I'm assuming you know how to ride a motorcycle?"  
He nodded. "Got it."

I smiled. "Try not to crash."

"Been there done that."

"Doesn't exactly help my confidence." I patted him on the back than begun to walk away only for him to grab my arm.

"Hey about what happened in the closet-"

"I already said it's fine, besides it was kinda hot." I smirked causing him to laugh. "Aside from the whole claws and growling pretty sure it's every girls fantasy."

"Getting shoved against a shelf in a janitors closet is every girls fantasy?"

I shrugged. "Fine just mine ,but hey I like it rough." I winked causing him to grip the handle bars tighter than before. I took a step back taking my phone out sending a picture to Allison to send to Scott.

Once he was gone I could feel someone watching me but when I turned around nobody was there. Despite my wishes to see the look on the twins faces once they get angry I decided to head home early where Uncle Chris sat waiting for me.

"Hey." I smiled walking inside.

"Don't hey me, what is this?" He threw my files, which consisted of pictures maps addresses everything I had on the alphas, on the kitchen table. "You've been tracking them haven't you."  
"You had no right to go through my things." I yelled gathering the files.

"Do you have a death wish! Going after a pack of alpha's alone ,even a trained hunter as yourself, is a suicide mission."

"Would you rather me sit back and do nothing while they slaughter innocent people? That's your new code right? Just stand aside and let the wolves run this town." I squinted.

"I do not want Allison involved in any of this."  
" You honestly think you can keep Allison so good so innocent, wasn't I the same way before my parents died?"

"I tried to save your parents, my brother, but it was too late."

"It's never to late for revenge." I started walking upstairs.

"I want you out." Chris said his voice a tad shaky.

I turned around mouth hung open, "Where am I suppose to go?"

"Where ever it was you were staying before this. Those picture's of the Alpha's they were taken in Beacon Hills which means you have a hide out."

"Fine not like I need to be here you'd guys just slow me down anyways." Quickly I ran upstairs packing my things and headed out the door with out looking back. As I entered my crummy apartment I punched the wall making a whole. _Fine I don't need them, I don't need anyone I'll kill them all on my own._


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crash awoke me from my slumber. Quickly I grabbed my knife that was in my nightstand and stood up.

"Brooke it's good to see you again." Deucalion stood in front of me smirking.

"You bastard!" I tried to strike only to get thrown back by Kali.

"Uh-uh little orphan." She was soon at my throat eyes red.

"What do you want?" I choked out.

"What I've always wanted you apart of our pack." He walked closer claws extended.

"No get away from me!" I shouted kicking only to have my foot caught.

"Brooke!" Isaac's voice came out of Deucalion's mouth. I closed my eyes and once they opened I just saw Isaac, no alphas.

My head felt extremely light as I soon begun falling into the darkness.

ISAAC'S POV:

I caught the girl in my arms shocked at how fragile she seemed. I placed her gently on the couch not exactly sure what to do, never been in this situation. Anxiously I knelt beside her sighing with relief when her bright blue eyes fluttered open.

"Thank god."

"What happened?" Brooke asked sitting up than looked at her current state which consisted of a big shirt. "What the hell are you doing here!" She grabbed a pillow covering herself.

My eyes begun to wonder on her thighs making her arch a brow.

"Watch your eyes Lahey." Gently she pushed me down chuckling.

"I just came to make sure you were alright." I answered her earlier question.

"Doesn't explain how you knew where I live."

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh I kinda followed your scent." She smiled back. "What was that earlier?"

At that her smile vanished completely. "Its just something that's happened to me since I was little no biggie."

"You have blackouts and that's no biggie? Do remember what you called me?"

"Let me guess it was Deucalion." She laid back covering her face with the pillow exposing her thighs even more as the shirt went up. I bit my lower lip heart rate increasing.

"Hey you want to help me with something?" Brooke removed the pillow looking toward me eyes begging to say yes.

"Depends on what you need help with, because I am no good at homework."

"Trust me this is way more fun." She smirked standing up leaving for a second than coming back with some files.

"What is all of this?" I questioned sitting on the couch seeing a bunch of pictures of the Alpha's.

"Does this mean you're in?" Brooke smiled sitting extremely close to me all I could do was nod. "Sweet! Okay so this is where they are currently staying at." She laid on of the files open pointing at an apartment complex.

"But isn't that-"

"The same apartment complex Allison is living in, yes."

"What's the plan? Attack them one by one?"

"We only need to kill one Alpha. You cut off the head of the snake and the body dies."

"Deucalion. That sounds like a great idea except for the 4 other alpha's that are always with him."

"Not if I ask to meet with him alone."

"You're not going to be bait!" I shouted clearly stunning her.

"I can distract him than you come out, it's the perfect ambush."

"What if I just tell Scott."

"And leave me here? Hell no."

"You could gey hurt."

"I can take care of myself." She replied shutting the files standing up. I stood up following her.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Brooke stopped in her tracks turning toward me face nearly bumping into my chest. I could hear her heart rate increase at how close we were.

"Than what did you mean?" Her voice was a little shaky while she looked into my eyes.

"These Alpha's are stronger and faster and if you get hurt-"

"I won't" Brooke interrupted slightly irritating me.

"You couldn't even keep me off back in the janitor closet."

"Maybe I didn't want you off." She smirked seductively stepping closer. I felt something poke my side . "Slash you're down."

I smirked back. "I'm a werewolf we heal." I knocked her knife down pinning her against one of the walls. The feel of Brookes body against mine sent pleasant shiver everywhere.

"I'm a hunter we're prepared." She kicked me back grabbing another weapon she had hidden around. Brooke pounced on me pressing the knife on my cheek. "Like I said I can handle myself." She removed the knife but didn't get off.

"Allison to what do I owe the pleasure?" Brooke's eyes went up at the door. My eyes looked at Allison than back at her cousin who was perfectly placed on my lap.

I gripped Brooke by the waist lifting her off.

"I'll see you tonight than."

She smiled nodding. "Bye wolfboy, and don't keep me waiting."

BROOKE'S POV:

I bit my lower lip as Isaac left. "God he's so cute and those eyes."

"I was worried about you. My father had no right to kick you out."

I shrugged. "It's fine, really. I get it I remind him of his dead brother and everything he's turned his back on."

"You seemed to have found a place pretty fast."

"Yeah well probably going to move considering everyone keeps finding me." I stated rather annoyed at how easily I seemed to get tracked down.

"You and Isaac, interesting." Allison smiled.

"No, he's just helping me with something."

"That's what it looked like." She giggled nudging me. "Speaking of help Scott came to me today."  
"Ex-boyfriend drama not good, what happened?"

"Basically he wants me to stay out of the alpha business and he's going to try and talk to Deucalion."

"What?! Does Isaac know about this?"

"I don't know why? Wait that's what he's helping you with!"

I groaned heading to my room. "If he knows that means he's not coming tonight and is ditching me here!" Angrily I removed my shirt digging into my closet.

"What are you going to do?"

"Get to Deucalion first." I replied pulling on my clothes.

"Are you crazy!"

"Nobody's killing him unless it's me."

"That's not going to matter if you get killed."  
"Than what do you suppose I do?"

"Wait and see if Isaac comes."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
Allison sighed. "Than we'll follow them."

"Fine." I pouted while we waited for hours and nobody came not even a single phone call.

I stood up grabbing my leather jacket. "I'm so going to kill him."

ISAAC'S POV:  
I knew Scott was lying about getting Mexican food, what I wondered was why he was lying to me.

"Dude I love Mexican."

"Isaac, I can eat alone it's okay."

"No you can't" I replied smiling. "Come on." We headed to a mall where Scott was meeting Deucalion.

"We're just going to talk and try to reason with him. That's it." As we walked through the abandoned mall their stood the blind alpha.

"You didn't come alone."

"Yeah this is Isaac." Scott introduced me.

"I wasn't talking about him."

Derek walked out of the shadows, beside him was Boyd and Cora in wolf form.

"You knew I would do this. Derek you can't do this somebody's going to get hurt."

"Him." Derek pointed at Deucalion. "Just him."

"Just me? Surely I wouldn't be the only one getting hurt in fact I can guarantee that." The alpha waved his hand motioning the girl with the feet to come out. My whole body tensed seeing Brooke in her clutches. Soon the rest of his pack came out but all I focused on was Brooke and Kali's claws at her throat.

Derek reacted first charging at Deucalion only to be hit back by the bigger guy. Kali's nails begun to dig into Brooke's skin angering me as I went wolf form.

"Don't not yet." Deucalion ordered. "Let her go."

The girl growled kicking Brooke away causing her to crash into me.

Instantly I looked at her neck making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine-Duck." I turned my head curiously at her statement. Brooke put my head down throwing a knife at the twins who where right behind us. Me Scott and Brooke tried our best to fight off the twins but they were faster and stronger and we were soon defeated.

Deucalion soon begun to try and order Derek to kill Boyd.

Brooke's laugh caught all of ours attention.

"What are you laughing at little orphan." Kali growled.  
"You'll see." Just like that an arrow got shot at the twins than exploded with light. They dropped us. Brooke peeled herself off the floor glaring at me.

"What's that look for?"

"You were suppose to help me not Scott."

"Well you see how well his plan turned out and yours wasn't any different."

She rolled her eyes irritating me.

Brooke screamed in agony as she fell to her knees. Kali stood behind her claws covered in her blood.

Instantly I was at Brooke's side picking her up in my arms.

"I'm going to get you out of here."

She wrapped her arm around my neck. Just as I was about to leave I heard the sound of someone falling and a piece of me felt hurt.

I turned around seeing Derek falling along with Ennis..

I fell to my knees at the sight. _No no no Derek can't be dead._


	4. Chapter 4

In that moment everything moved in slow motion. Scott tried to reach Derek but it was a failed attempt.

"No, no." I repeated nothing else mattered just that Derek was dead.

Brooke's hand ran through my hair holding on to me tight.

"I'm sorry." She whispered embracing me despite the pain she must be in.

"Brooke! Oh my god your back." Allison ran toward us. Brooke got out of my arms struggling to stand.

"I'm fine we should go before they come back."

"Scott, we have to go." I helped him up while the four of us left the damned mall.

I paced in Scotts house replying the night in my mind. After an hour of thinking everything circled back to the Argent.

I went to Brookes where I heard a scream of pain. On instinct I knocked the door open eyes blazing yellow. Allison was stitching up Brooke both of them shrieking at my outburst.

"Isaac!" Brooke yelled standing up only wearing a bra and jeans.

"Sorry!" I shouted eyes lingering on her perfect body.

"What the hell! You broke my door, really?"

"I heard you scream."

"A girl could be screaming for many different reasons." She replied heading into her room.

"Uh B I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to undo the stitches."

"And how would I do that?" Brooke arched a brow holding a shirt in her hand.

"I can think of one way." Allison laughed walking out.

"We have a cross country meet tomorrow right?" She questioned pulling her shirt on.

"You're not seriously thinking about going, are you?"

"I can't think of any reasons not to."

"I can name you a couple. You're hurt, just had a rough night oh and you're hurt."

"The alpha's aren't going to stop what they're doing because I'm hurt. Aiden and Ethan on a bus away from Deucalion and the others with me, you, Boyd, and Scott it'll be the perfect ambush."

"Like I haven't heard that one."

"Why do you even care?"

My feet moved stepping forward looking into her blue eyes. "Because I can see how broken you are." I brushed a piece of her hair back hand resting on her cheek.  
"You should go Isaac." Her voice was shaky heart rate increasing with my touch.

"Do you really want me to?" I leaned in closer.

"You're the one that seems to know me so well. Why don't you tell me what I want." She smirked with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

I planted my lips on hers satisfied when she opened her mouth deepening the kiss. I lifted Brooke in my arms heading to her room. Although I wanted nothing more than to throw her on the bed I doubt her stitches could handle that. Instead I fell back on the bed with her on top of me hands removing my shirt.

Brooke's lips gently kissed down my stomach and continuing to go lower making my claws come out as I clutched the bed.

She smirked looking up at me teasing below my belt buckle.

"It's not nice to tease." I moaned causing her to chuckle. Quickly she removed my bottoms lips soon returning back to mine.

BROOKE'S POV:

Sunlight burst through the blinds making me groan.I rolled over reaching for Isaac only finding a pillow and an empty space. I sat up grabbing my phone noticing my alarm turned off.

"Son of a bitch!" I stumbled out of the bed taking a quick shower than pulled on a pair of jeans ignoring the pain I was in. I ran back in the bathroom brushing my teeth quickly. _I swear when I see wolfboy I'm going to stick a few dozen knives in him! _I pulled on a sweater than grabbed my gym bag heading to the bus.

I arrived just in time when the bus door were about to close.

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Argent, you're late hurry up and get your ass on the bus!" Coach shouted.  
"Sorry, I promise it'll never happen again." I glared at Isaac who was sitting next to Boyd.

Isaac's head snapped up in my direction, cursing under his breath.

I sat right in front of him tapping my foot angrily.

"I can not believe you used sex to trick me." I whispered knowing he'd hear.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." He replied smug.

"I hope you enjoyed it because that is the last time it's ever going to happen." I turned wincing in pain.

Isaac leaned over head peering over my seat looking at me worried.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." I smirked, back stinging from the scratch the she wolf gave me.

My eyes looked back toward Ethan not seeing Aiden at all.

"I don't like it."

"Better chance at taking one down if they're separated."

" I'd rather them be together and in my sight. If one's not here than that leaves the obvious question, where's the other one?"

"I don't care one's better than none." Boyd growled. _Forgot he was there, oops._

"Don't do anything stupid not here." I hissed.

The bus jerked forward hurting like a bitch.

"Told you not to come." Isaac sung irritating me.

"You're not the boss of me." I shut my eyes drowning him out surprised at how fast I drifted off.

"_I'm going to kill you." I replied through clutched teeth at the man._

"_That's good you're angry,That anger will fuel you. Who knows perhaps one day you'll actually succeed in killing me."_

"_Or maybe I'll just kill her right now, save us the trouble." The girl with the bare feet gripped my throat eyes red frightening me._

"_Not yet but soon." He stepped closer teeth coming out._

"_No!" I kicked and screeched._

"No!" I shot up earning many confusing looks from everyone on the bus.

"Argent don't worry Jared's not going to puke so just calm down." Coach seemed to have thought I was screaming for a different reason.

I nodded hand automatically touching my back. Isaac got out of his seat sitting beside me.  
"Pull your shirt up."

"Isaac, there are people around." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Let me see the scratch."

I scanned the bus making sure nobody was watch and pulled up my sweater turning so Isaac can see.

"Shit you're bleeding we need to stop the bus." Isaac stood up but I grabbed his hand pulling him back down.  
"I'm fine really."

"Between you and Scott I think the bus needs to stop."

"What's wrong with Scott?"

"He's not healing I don't know why." I pulled out my phone dialing the person I knew would be able to help.

"Who are you calling?"  
"Allison."

"That's not really going to help considering she's back in Beacon Hills."

"Her and Lydia have been following us since the bus took off, it's pathetic."

"Hey we need to find a way to stop the bus."

"Stiles is working on it." Allison replied. I turned my head seeing Stiles sitting next to Jared catching my curiosity until it donged on me.

"Son of a bitch." I pulled my sweater over my nose just in time. Jared threw up chunks on the bus "That's disgusting."

Coach started yelling until the bus pulled over in the nearest pit stop. "You suck Jared!" I heard him shout as we all exited the bus.

Ethan bumped into me hurting my wound.

"Sorry." He replied kindly than noticed it was me smirking slightly.

Isaac growled stepping forward.

"Don't." I replied gripping his arm my touch calming him instantly. Allison and Lydia came running toward us.

"Where's Scott?"

"Bathroom." I pointed trying not to show my pain which luckily she didn't notice.

"Why didn't you tell her?"  
I sighed. "Because Scott needs help."

"So do you."

"I just need a new shirt." I replied grabbing my bag than headed to the bathroom seeing Allison nervously trying to put the thread in the needle.

"Clear your mind Alli."

She turned toward me hands shaky. "Maybe you should just do it."

I shook my head. "No. How do we handle a stressful situation?"

"Unemotionally." Allison replied.

"Exactly so don't focus on who the victim is, just that they're hurt." She took a deep breath finally getting the thread in the needle smiling with accomplishment.

I nodded than headed to one of the stalls taking my top off that was officially ruined.

"Freaking fantastic." I shoved the shirt in my bag pulling another one on.

ISAAC'S POV:

I paced outside waiting for either Scott or Brooke to come out hopefully fine.

"Hanging around Brooke isn't a wise move." Ethan whispered to where only I could hear.

"What would you know?" I growled back.

"I know she's Deucalion's and anyone who gets in his way is dead." Ethan shrugged. "And she's either going to turn or die, believe me Kali has been dreaming of tearing that girl apart since she was little. But like I said she's Deucalions he'll be the one to bite her." My fist clutched anger rising. "When you get bit there's a certain connection between you and your creator Brooke's a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. I wonder when Deucalion turns her if she'll go straight into his arms praising her alpha leaving you and your friends to die." I charged at Ethan punching him straight in the face causing him to laugh. My fist pounding on his face felt good and gave me a sick rush. I could hear people calling my name but Ethan's words kept playing in my head. _She is not Deucalions! _

BROOKE'S POV:  
A banging on the stall startled me.

"Brooke, it's Isaac!" At that I threw the door open exiting the bathroom to the front of the bus seeing Isaac beating the crap out of Ethan making a faint smile form on my lips at the sight.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled making Isaac stop. Once all the commotion dialed down we all had to get back on the bus except this time Lydia and Allison also boarded saying they were having car trouble. Instead of sitting next to Boyd Isaac sat beside me.

"What exactly blew your top?" I smirked arms crossed.

"Ethan said you're Deucalions, what does that even mean? And what is your deal with the alphas?" His voice was strict and serious causing all amusement to leave my features.

"I guess it's time we talk."_ Long bus ride and a short story this should be just great._


	5. Chapter 5

Isaac waited for me to speak interested in my story.

"When I was twelve Deucalion murdered my parents in front of my eyes. I don't know why but he kept saying that one day I'd be a strong alpha whatever the hell that means...The worst part is it's my fault they're dead."

Isaac rested his hand on my leg. "Deucalion is a psycho it wasn't your fault."

I shook my head. "No it was,is, my fault. My parents weren't suppose to be home they came back because of me." I rubbed my hands together still imagining their blood on my hands my mothers face drained of color. "They were on their way to the movies and decided since I was 12 I was old enough to stay home alone. Something happened the lights went off and I got scared, I know right what kind of dumb ass hunter is afraid of the dark!" I growled between clutched teeth. "I called them and they came home. The moment my Father put his foot through the door I saw a hand go straight through him." _My mothers screamed echoed in my ear as I pictured her running toward me only to be grabbed_._ She fought back every move angelic and fierce kicking the bare foot girl back._

"_Brooke go to the safe room!" Mother ordered grabbing a knife from her sleeve.  
I nodded running down the hall into my dad's office moving the rug that laid on the floor. Quickly I opened the hidden door cowardly hiding peering through the cracks on the wooden floor. The screech of the door startled me, eyes widening as a man with sun glasses held my mother by the throat claws out._

"_Tell her to come out." He growled._

"_Brooke ,honey...no matter what you see you stay hidden." Mother replied and like that all I saw was blood. I gasped covering my mouth sobs breaking out. The mans eyes darted to the floor in my direction smirking. A hand grabbed me out of the hidden space despite how hard I was clawing to stay._

"_Beautiful." The man caressed my cheek but I jerked back making him chuckle. He kept saying how one day I would be just like him. That's when his teeth came out, I closed my eyes waiting for any form of pain but nothing came. Once I opened my eyes they were gone and I was left alone rushing to my mom her blood staining my clothes and hands._

The bus jerked pulling me out of my thoughts. Isaac's hand still placed on my leg sympathy in his eyes.

"Don't do that." I replied removing his hand.

"Do what?"

"Feel sorry for me, I do not need your pity. Besides since than I've trained nonstop if I can just get Deucalion alone I can kill him."

"Lets just say you can't."

"Than I die fighting."

"Well you're not doing it alone." Isaac stated smiling at me. I smiled back feeling a strange tug on my heart.

Again the bus jerked forward to a stop really not helping my wound.

We all exited the bus grabbing our bags. I must say not exactly the best motel I've stayed at, than again not the worst.

"Alright the meet has been postponed till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with enough vacant rooms and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of misfits like yourselves. You'll be pairing up choose wisely." Coach held keys in his hand. "And I'll have no sexual actions committed by you little deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!"

Isaac winked at me with the last part. I rolled my eyes trying to ignore him.

"Since we weren't expecting two uninvited visitors." Coach looked toward Allison and Lydia. "Someone has to stay by themselves."

"I'll do it." I grabbed the key from his hand heading toward my room. Once I settled in I hopped in the shower letting the cool water run down my body not in any rush.

Somebody opened the door startling me. I pushed back the curtain sticking my head out nearly jumping at the sight of Isaac.

"Oh god! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He replied eyes seeming gazed over.

"Well you found me, in the nude so..." I trailed off while he stepped closer.

"I've seen you naked before."  
"Once." I reminded him stepping back while he stepped forward in the shower towering over me. I wrapped the curtain around my bare body back pressed against the shower wall water falling over us. "Isaac if this is some new form of flirting it sucks." I chuckled trying to snap him out of it with fail. Isaac grabbed my wrist pinning me rather tightly.

"If I weren't still mad at you this would be totally hot." I mumbled trying to jerk my hand back but that only seemed to make him angry as his eyes turned yellow. "Isaac stop , let me go. Isaac!" His grip released as he stepped back looking confused. I rubbed my wrist that was sure to be bruised now.

"I don't know why I did that." Isaac stepped forward but I looked away avoiding his eyes. Once I looked back up he was gone.

ISAAC'S POV:

I went back to mine and Boyds room sitting on the bed clothes soaked. While running my hands through my hair I kept replaying the look in Brooke's eyes. She was scared of me and I hated that. _Why did I do that?!_

I groaned throwing myself on the bed closing my eyes.

A knock caught my attention.  
"Boyd?" I questioned but no reply. That's when I seemed to hear everything strange creeks the fan screeching as it turned. I shot straight up.

"Hand me the 7/16 wrench. What the hell? This is the 9/16 moron. You know what the difference between 7 and 9 is don't you dumbass?" I heard my fathers voice.

"The difference between 7 and 9 is it's a stripped bolt!" I yelled back.

"A stripped bolt."

"I'm sorry I didn't know.. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to shut up."

"Shut up. You shut up! Shut up..What can I do? I can't fix this now. I can't fix this now...I can't fix it. I can't even close it."

"Grab the chains."

"What?" I questioned voice shaky feeling myself being overcome with fear. "Grab the chains and get in?"  
"You heard me son! Get in the damn freezer! Get in there!" I jumped back feeling like my head was going to explode. I grabbed the pillow over my ears like a child who doesn't want to hear anymore. Finally all I heard was silence.

I opened my eyes seeing the freezer door making my heart increase and a scream escape.

BROOKE'S POV:

I continued to rub my wrist sitting on the edge of my bed feeling stressed.

Allison barged in with Lydia and Stiles following behind.

"Scott was acting strange the last time he acted like that was on the full moon." She stated leaving me completely lost.

"Sure guys come one in." I replied but they ignored my comment.

"Yeah he was acting weird with me too. Actually Boyd was really off."

I turned my head curiously brows furrowed together. "Isaac was the same way."

"See it is the motel!" Lydia yelled fright in her eyes.

"Will some please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"The people up front keep the number of suicides that have occurred here and 3 more numbers were just added."

"That's lovely you know most motels keep the number of customer satisfaction on a window, not horrifying deaths." I replied chills up my spine.

"Either we need to get the hell out of here or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap." Lydia grabbed a bible out.

"Hold on what if it's not just the hotel." The three of them looked at me Stiles nodding.

"She has a point, the number of the deaths went up by 3."

"You mean like 3 sacrifices." Allison caught on.

"Only this time it's 3 werewolves."

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd." Hearing Isaac's name brought me to my feet.

"I'm going to find Isaac."

"And than what?"

"Get him away from here I suggest you do the same whit the other 3 werewolves."

"What do you mean other 3?"

"Boyd, Scott and Ethan." I growled the last name.

"I thought you hated him?" Allison arched a brow at me.

"I do, but I'm not going to let him die without his brother watching helplessly while I drive a wolfsbane soaked knife across his throat." I smirked innocently.

"You are scary." Stiles stated.

"Thank you." With one last smile toward the trio I exited my room heading to Isaac's in a rush before he did something stupid.

Boyd was sitting on the bed sweating.

"Is she dead? Is it my fault?" He repeated hitting himself in the head.

"Boyd? Boyd whatever you're hearing it isn't real." He looked up at me tears glistening in his eyes.

Boyd stood up fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to look away. It's my fault..."

I took a slow step forward resting my hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happened it wasn't you're fault."  
"No it was! She's dead, Erica, Alicia they're all dead!" Boyd threw the radio crashing it into pieces his emotions spiraling out of control I shut my eyes his guilt reminding me of my own.Subconsciously I began to rub my wrist that Isaac bruised the touch sending pain distracting any other thoughts.

I opened my eyes and Boyd was gone.

"Great Brooke, just let a suicidal werewolf out of your sight that's helpful." I mumbled searching the rest of the room for Isaac with out any luck.

I sighed throwing myself on the bed feeling something strange.

Scratch marks dug into the sheets as if someone was trying to escape. I ran my nails through the claw marks imagining the terror a person must be to claw themselves out of somewhere.

_'not a big fan of small spaces' _Isaac's voice played in my head. Quickly I looked under the bed seeing familiar shaggy brown hair.

"Isaac?" I whispered his head snapping up the look on his facial expression paining me.

"I can't fix it."

"Isaac get out from under there." I ordered but he just scooted farther back. "Fine than I'm going to get you." I slid under the bed extremely close to Isaac noticing his shirt clawed stained with blood. _He did it to himself._

"You can't be here if my dad finds you-"  
I held his hand in mine tightly. "Whatever you're hearing isn't real. I'm real and here so please get out from under the bed."

"He's going to hurt me if he finds you go!" He shouted.

I held on tighter. "No."

"I said go! Didn't you hear me get out!" His eyes turned yellow.

"Make me." I challenged eyes never leaving his. Isaac dug his claws into his stomach wincing in pain.

"Isaac stop!" I grabbed both of his hands, he's not using all of his strength which must mean there's a part of him that I can reach.

"Please I can't lose you too!" My eyes stung tears streaming down my cheeks. His eyes returned to normal relaxing a bit. "I can't lose you to." I repeated laying into his arms listening to the sound of his heart. _Steady that's good, he's okay._

A splash pulled my concentration away from Isaac.

"I'll be back I promise."

I crawled out from under the bed running into the bathroom seeing Boyd in the tub with a safe on top of him.

"Oh my god!" Without thinking I attempted to remove the safe even with my strength I'm only human..

"Damn it!" I groaned than reached for the drain only to find it plugged.

Stiles and Lydia came running in.

"I can't get the drain he plugged it what do we do?" I questioned.

Stiles rolled up his sleeves attempting to lift the safe like I had. "Help me." Me and Lydia were at his aid in a flash.

"Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay under water?" Lydia asked worring in her voice.

"You think I know that?" Stiles replied stressed.

"15, 20 minutes tops." I answered. With one last pull the Safe moved up a little only to fall back down.

"Shit!" Stiles stood up stumbling backwards arm hitting the heater. "Ah!" Something seemed to click as Stiles brow furrowed together. "Wait a second the heater. Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."  
"What?" Me and Lydia questioned at the same time.  
"It's heat, fire we need something-"

"He's underwater!" I stated running my hand through my hair.

"Yeah I'm aware of that!"

"Whoa wait, the bus. It'll have emergency rode flares they can burn underwater." Lydia said stopping our yelling.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked.

"Yes go!" The red head ordered as Stiles took off.

Me and Lydia continued to try and get the safe off. A couple minutes passed until finally Stiles came back.

"I got them!"

"You guys handle Boyd I'll handle Isaac." I took one of the flares exiting the bathroom kneeling to see under the bed. I sighed with relief that he's not trying to tear himself apart again. Stumbling to remove the cap I lit the flare like a match edging it closer to Isaac.

"Remember when you used sex to trick me? Lets just call this us getting even." The moment the fire touched him he growled in pain.

Once he got out from under the bed I embraced him tightly ignoring my scratch just glad he didn't kill himself.

"If you don't hug me back this is going to be really awkward." His chest rumbled the little chuckle lightening my mood. Isaac wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry for worrying you." He blurted pulling back.

"I wasn't worried- I was just- I mean if you died who'd help me with the alphas?" I replied brush a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"How about we get out of this hotel?" I smiled walking toward the door turning back smiling at Isaac. "Well, aren't you coming wolfboy?" Isaac nodded smiling like a dork as him and Boyd followed me out.

"Thanks for earlier." Boyd said toward me. "I don't remember much but I remember everything before the tub how you tried to calm me down."

I shrugged. "I know what it's like to hold that much guilt." I felt Isaacs hand entwine with mine making me feel happy.

As we walked down the stairs an burst of flames shot out I was able to make out Lydia, Stiles, Scott and-

"Allison!" I let go of Isaac's hand running toward them instantly going to my cousins side. "Are you okay?"

She nodded allowing me to help her up. "I'm fine. Scott?"

I looked toward the other three whom seemed unharmed, although Lydia had a strange look on her face. "He's okay."

"What happened?" Isaac and Boy came running up.

"I don't know but no way in hell am I sleeping in that motel." Stiles replied than made eye contact with Lydia. "Are you hurt?" She shook her head making him sigh with relief.

Since none of us are crazy enough to sleep in that hell hole of a motel we headed on the bus.

I sat beside Isaac resting my head in his shoulder falling asleep with his steady breathing.

That night, for the first time, I didn't have any nightmares, no memories of Deucalion just peaceful nothingness.

Sun light burst through the windows waking me up. Isaac looked so peaceful asleep.

"Quit starring it's creepy." He smirked while I slapped his chest playfully.

"Some people would call it romantic."

The bus doors opened revealing a confused coach.

"I don't want to know, really. But in case you missed the announcement the meet's canceled so we're heading home. Pack it in!" Coach ordered while the rest of the cross country team entered the bus.

For some reason the bus ride home seemed awfully quick. Isaac insisted on following me back to my apartment.

"You didn't have to follow me home I'm not the one who was just on suicide watch."

"Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you. Perhaps help you fix the door I broke."

"My uncle fixed the door while we were away. Good bye Isaac." I chuckled walking away.

"I'll see you soon Argent!" He shouted back I smiled heading to the elevator.

Just as the door was about to close a cane interfered. As he walked inside every muscle in my body tensed.

"Hello Brooke, I think it's time we have a little chat." Deucalion smiled eyes unreadable behind his glasses.


	6. Chapter 6

I lifted my foot aiming to kick the alpha only to have him push me back pinning my arms over my head.  
"That's no way to treat an old friend."

"You're no friend of mine." I growled trying to break his grip but he overpowered me.

"Please with out me you'd be nothing."

"At least I wouldn't be an orphan."

"I admit that was cruel but don't deny the feeling of rush being strong gives you." He smirked pressing his body against mine. "You like being powerful in a way you're more like me than you want to admit."

"I am nothing like you." I kicked him in the jewels making him chuckled grip slightly loosening.

"Feisty like Nina." Hearing my mothers name escape from his lips raged me. With power I didn't know I possessed I shoved him off grabbing a knife from my sleeve slicing his face slightly.

The elevator doors opened and I ran out figured it'd be stupid for me to go to my room so I headed for the stairs instead running down.

"Not so fast little orphan." Kali appeared in front of me smirking eyes blazing red. I tried to stick her with my weapon but she grabbed my arm tossing me behind her then kicking me down the stairs.

My vision got blurry as the surroundings seem to fuse together.

"Sorry about this beautiful." One of the twins, it seemed like, picked me up throwing me over his shoulders carrying me up the stairs.

He kicked a door open setting me on my couch.  
"Bastard I just had that fixed." I moaned placing my hand on my head that was bleeding.

"Like I said sorry." I now recognized the twin as Aiden who was smirking arms crossed.

"I really wish this could have went a different way." Deucalion came in with Kali at his side. Aiden and Kali stepped back while the main alpha walked toward me.

"Why me? Why did you have to choose me?" I scooted down the couch.

"Your mother intrigued me, so different from all those other hunters and so much more than meets the eye."  
"I swear if you had a thing with my mom I'm going to blow chunks." A low chuckled escaped Aidens mouth before he covered it up earning a death glare from the others.

"Tell me something when you touch a werewolf how do they react?"

At that I arched a brow. "Depends on what you mean by touch because I can cause many different reaction depending on the touch."

Aiden smirked clearly amused.

"I'll clarify the boy, Isaac, has your touch ever calmed him." My brows furrowed together. Deucalion smiled as if I answered his question. "Every alpha is unique in their own way for example the twins fuse together to make on giant alpha. You however would make a very rare and valuable addition to our pack and lucky for you a position just opened up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mother was able to calm almost everyone she came in contact with which was interesting, I mean how can a human tame a wild beast? I wanted her instantly but with the last name Argent you can imagine how she reacted to my offer. I was furious so I was going to force her but than I saw you." Deucalion brushed a piece of my hair back. "So beautiful ,so young, and innocent easily corruptible with the same ability as Nina-"

"I do not have some 'special' ability to calm werewolves, Isaac he just he listens to me because he cares for me that's it, and if I did than why do I have your psycho bare foot minion tossing me down stairs, doesn't seem very calm if you ask me."

Kali growled. "Believe me I was restraining myself."

"That's because you're merely mortal once you turn the power will be enhanced everything will get enhanced." He scooted closer to me eyes red behind the sun glasses. "Between you and me I think it's about time you got in the game, for real."

I tried to run but Aiden and Kali held me up while Deucalion's teeth sunk into my side hurting like a bitch.

I screamed in agony blacking out in shock only to wake up alone and in my bed. Quickly I tossed the blanket off feeling my side the bite ragged and rough. I started breathing heavily dread consuming me. _No, no, no, no!I can't be a werewolf! _

**Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to explain why Deucalion wants Brooke so bad. I apologize if there's any confusion. Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites(:**


	7. Chapter 7

_The power was enchanting. The thrill of being strong was everything I wanted. _

I put together my pull up bar jumping up doing pull ups with ease.

I dropped down smiling as power coursed through my veins it was accelerating and intoxicating.

"Enjoying yourself?" Deucalion was standing behind me wearing a smirk. "You're welcome."

I smiled not turning. "Well aren't you generous." My nails expanded slightly hurting. I motioned to claw his eyes out however he used his cane to stop my hand hitting me back.

"Uh-uh put the claws away." Deucalion ordered. With out me doing it my claws returned to nails. "Good girl. Now Kali is going after Derek you're going to help."

"Like hell I'm doing that."

"But you see dear you'll have no choice. Now go to school and stay with the twins."

I growled as my body ordered his demand getting ready for school. Once I turned back around he was gone.

Groaning I grabbed my backpack smelling something odd yet alluring. I got drawn to the smell walking out my door nearly running into Isaac. My head turned curiously at him causing the boy to laugh.

"Did I grow a second head or something?" He questioned.

I laughed shaking my head. "There's just something different about you."

"Good I hope."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to ditch school today, with me." Isaac was begging me with those damn eyes wearing the most adorable puppy dog face I have ever seen.

I bit my lower lip leaning on the wall. "I don't know, school is very important."

Isaac placed on of his hands on the wall beside me leaning in closer.  
"Maybe I can persuade you." Slowly he begun to lean in closer making my heart rate increase as every inch of my body felt like it was on fire. Isaac pressed his lips against mine his body pushing me closer to the wall hands gripping my waist tightly.

I could feel my claws come out as I ran my hands through his hair. Quickly I shoved him off putting my hands behind my back.  
"Uh we..." I started walking backwards while he watched me confused and stunned. "I uh-Thank you for the kiss but I should really go to school..Bye."

ISAAC'S POV:  
I watched the huntress confused yet slightly amused she seemed nervous as pink grazed her cheeks eyes-her eyes they're bright blue and not her normal blue.

"Brooke wait!" I shouted after her but she just smirked as the elevator door closed. With out hesitation I begun running down the stairs to the lobe nearly missing Brooke as she sped off on her motorcycle.

"Isaac we gotta go!" Boyd walked up patting me on the back. "Where's B?" the worry in his voice didn't surprise me since on the ride home the two seemed to really connect.  
"She wanted to go to school." I replied shrugging. "So what's the plan again?"

"When Gerard had me and Erica locked up he had electrical wires that would shock our entire body and repress our werewolf side so if we do it on a bigger scale-"

"It should keep the alpha's down long enough for us to strike them." I finished his sentence impressed. "How do you think Derek will react?"

"Not sure he's not exactly one to like help."

That we both agreed on.

BROOKE'S POV:

The moment I got off the motorcycle and entered school Ethan and Aiden greeted me with smiles.

"Hear you're one of us now, well not completely yet." Aiden stated walking on my right side.

"What do you mean yet?"

"That little girl is for you to find out. After school wait for us outside we need to pick someone up." Ethan and Aiden both left the same moment Allison walked up to me.

"What was that about? You're not sleeping with Aiden are you?"

"What?! No! How could you even ask me that?"

"I'm sorry it's just the three of you seemed awfully relaxed around each other."

"It's called acting. They were doing their usually torture the Scott pack thing and I wasn't going to let it get to me." Allison seemed to buy it as we walked to class.

The minutes went past and I really regretted not ditching with Isaac, being with him sure beats listening to Miss. Blake blabber because she has no idea what she is actually doing. Finally her class ended but what struck me as odd was how fast Scott left. I grabbed Stiles arm as he stood up.

"What happened?"

"Two more people were murdered last night they were both doctors, now Scott's boss has been taken."

"They have Deaton?"

Stiles brows furrowed together at my tone. "You know him. But how?"

"It doesn't matter I'll go help Scott-"

_'You will stay in school with Ethan and Aiden.' _Deucalions voice played in my head confusing me.  
"Did you hear that?" I questioned Stiles who shook his head. "I swear-Ah!" I covered my ears as the bell rang with a piercing sound hurting like a bitch.

"Your eyes. Brooke your eyes they're-"

"I gotta go." I ran out the school trying to control myself as my claws begun to come out.  
"You lack self-control ironic considering your ability." Deucalion's voice whispered but he was no where around me.

"I can control it." I growled back.

"No you can't and that's why you need me. When the full moon comes you'll be a wild dog the need to kill will be stronger than ever with out control you'll kill someone, perhaps a child. But I can help you control it, teach you how to be stronger. After all the bite is a gift not a curse." My phone went off not helping until I read the name calming me instantly.

"Isaac now's not the best time." I answered walking back into the school completely calmed down.

"I kissed you." He stated.

"I know, I was there." I reminded him laughing.

"No. I kissed you than you pulled back and I saw your eyes. Brooke they were steal blue. What happened after I left you at the apartment?"

"Huh? Uh- you're break-ing u-p."

"Brooke!" Quickly I hung up the phone heading to my next class where, lucky me, Aiden saved a seat smirking while I sat next to him.

"Trouble with the beta boyfriend?" He questioned amused.  
"Don't you have a red head to be sexing up?" I replied trying to ignore him writing the notes that were on the board.  
Aiden shrugged at my remark. "Have you and the beta had sex yet? I mean since you turned?" At that I pushed the pencil down hard breaking it.  
"Excuse me? I hardly find that any of your business." I growled between clutched teeth.

"Sex after being turned is just wow. Every feeling gets enhanced." He edged closer hand landing on my leg sending unwanted shivers. "Every touch magnified." I grabbed his hand in mine clawing it.

"Touch me again and that hand is coming off ,than I'll finally be able to tell you and Ethan apart." Aidens eyes turned red in reaction to what I did. "Calm down." I ordered watching as his eyes turned back to normal not by his own will.

Aiden quickly retreated his hand stunned by my power making sure not to lay a hand on me.

Once the class ended he did follow me which was incredible annoying.

"Seriously!" I threw my hands up frustrated.

"Deucalion said to watch you." He replied hands up in surrender.

"While you can't follow me everywhere." I replied pointing at the bathroom door. "Girls only." I darted into the bathroom shutting the door in his face.

"I can wait."

I pulled out my phone texting the one person I knew could distract the alpha.

'_Lydia get your werewolf boyfriend now!'_

_'First off he's not my boyfriend and is there a please in that request?' _Lydia replied.

I groaned typing away. _'Please come and get your werewolf boy toy outside the girls bathroom.'_

Shortly after I hit send I heard heels clanking and Lydia's voice seductively talking to Aiden. Soon enough they were gone.

"Finally." I opened the door running into Cora I believe. "The Hale sister, goodie."

"Derek wants you to stay away from Isaac."

I rolled my eye chuckling. "Derek's not the boss of me."

"While either you stay away from him or I make you disappear."

"Oh honey I have tasseled with a lot more frightening creatures than you. So, I suggest you move before I tear you to shreds." Cora grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Derek doesn't like how close you are with the alpha's and he doesn't want another pack member dying."

"Let me go." I growled, rubbing my wrist while she released me. From the look on her face she had no control of the action. While she was confused I took the opportunity to leave.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly aside from the pulled fire alarm which I have an idea on who did it. _*cough____cough* Cora._

Must say a nice warm shower was looking good right about know but apparently the twins have different plans.

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"You heard boss man we're your baby sitters. For the record we're not exactly ecstatic with it either." Ethan replied.

"Fine. What are we doing anyways?" I asked arms crossed.

"Getting leverage." Aiden pointed to Miss. Blake who was getting in her car.

ISAAC'S POV:

I tried calling Brooke again but kept getting her voice mail irritating the hell out of me.

"No answer?" Boyd questioned.

"Something's not right." I looked away seeing the usually bright red alarm light no longer shinning. "Isn't the light for that suppose to be on?"

"Yep." Derek answered sighing.

"What does it mean if it's not?" Just like that all the lights shut off causing all of us to get on our feet.  
"Somebody cut the power." Derek was first to react stepping into the water that consisted of electrical cords.

"Derek, what do we do now?"

"We fight."

The three of us prepared for the alpha's to barge in.

Derek's door got swung open as the bare foot lady waltzed in smirking.

"Gotta be honest Derek when Ennis died I thought to myself, I'll just go for it I'd find you and kill you. Than I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers cowardly hiding behind them, and I thought whats a girl gotta do to get you alone." Kali turned back smirking as the twins came in hands around Miss. Blake's neck. "You and me Derek or they tear her to shreds. Oh and to insure you two don't try anything."

Brooke walked in eyes darting to me but quickly looked away staying beside the twins. "If they move kill them." Kali ordered.

I stepped forward but Derek motioned for me and Boyd to get back.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth."

The fight seem to go in slow motion as Derek kept getting hit over and over again by Kali.

"What are you doing with them?" I whispered toward Brooke whose head snapped up hearing me, confirming my suspicions.

"Haven't you heard, she's with us now." One of the twins answered smirking trying to keep Miss. Blake under control. Brooke refused to look in my direction only focused on the fight as if memorizing every movement.

BROOKE'S POV:

Kali was quick and fierce movements having a certain pattern that was easy to memorize. I could feel Isaacs eyes starring at me but I need to focus on how they fight.

The she-alpha was stronger than I expected meaning she'd defiantly be harder to take down..

I turned my head curiously as Isaac ran toward us. Instantly shielding Miss. Blake as the electricity turned back on causing everyone who was in the water to be electrocuted.

My heart dropped seeing Boyd hit the ground.  
"No!" I ran to get him but Isaac grabbed on to me from behind holding me close against my struggle to run.

"You go you get electrocuted!" He shouted holding me tighter.

I watched horrified as Ethan and Aiden ran in grabbing Derek up while Kali lifted Boyd.  
"Isaac let me go!" I ordered and like that I was released.

I wasn't able to reach him in time..Kali dropped Boyd into Dereks claws and he was gone. Boyd was dead...

"Orphan lets go!" Kali ordered.

My eyes turned their unnatural blue as my anger rose. "I'm going to kill you."  
"Good luck with that."

"Deucalion wants me to be an alpha in his pack. To be an Alpha I need to kill an alpha, whose life do you think he values more?" I stood up wearing and emotionless mask.

Kali stopped in her tracks as my words sunk in. With a growl she exited Derek's place.

I walked toward the door stopping next to Isaac.

"You don't have to go with them." He stood up from comforting Miss. Blake.

"You're wrong." I lifted up my shirt revealing the bite. "Deucalion bit me I'm his beta and he's my alpha...They're my pack."

"You can choose to leave and-"

"And what be apart of Dereks pack? Because you guys are ending up so well." My words were harsh and the look of hurt on Isaac's face made me regret it but I need to get closer to Deucalion find his weakness anything that can help me kill him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm better off with them."

I turned away but Isaac grabbed my arm tightly.

"I know what you're doing. I'm not letting you go."

"Isaac..."

"I just lost Boyd I can't lose anyone else."

My eyes stung but I refused to look at him knowing that if I did there's no way I'd be able to leave.

"Isaac me and you, it'd never work. Besides its not like we actually cared for each other it was just a physical attraction." Slowly I removed his grip exiting the place feeling apart of me die..


	8. Chapter 8

I screamed out in agony as a sharp pain flew up my arm.

Aiden smirked claws out circling me dangerously. "That all you got beta?"

With a battle cry I charged at the alpha claws out, Aiden dodged and kicked me down. Than he pinned me to the ground pressing my face against the floor kneeling into my back.

"Thought you put up more of a fight?"

I chuckled. "Oh the fight hasn't started yet, I'm just stalling." Aiden soon was thrown off of me by his own brother.

"Hey no double teaming!" Aiden growled while Ethan helped me up. "Besides if anyone's double teaming it'd be me and Ethan not you and him."

"Guess he likes me better."

Ethan smirked nodding slightly. "Only a little." I smiled back at him while we both charged at Aiden getting him down easily.

"All you have to do is tap out." I pulled his arm farther back.

"You know, this is strangely turning me on." Aiden chuckled as I instantly released him.

"Ew."

He smirked than clawed my back.

"Asshole!" I growled getting ready to strike only to hear Deucalion hit his cane on the ground a motion to stop.

"That's enough training for today. Brooke come." He held his hand out calling his little dog. I held back a groan going to his side while he gripped my arm lightly.

"Good to see you're getting along with every body."

Kali glared as we walked past her.

"Well almost everyone.. Have you tried using your ability lately?"

"I actually was curious about that..You said I have the ability to calm a werewolf but I think it's much more than that." Deucalion arched a brow intrigued.

"I was able to control Cora and Isaac with a single touch..I ordered them to let me go and they did without hesitation."

"Interesting have you tried it against any of the alphas?"

"No but just doing it with other betas drained me."

"You are just full of surprises." He smiled chilling me to my bones.

"I'm going to rest, have about a hundred bones that need healing." I was surprised he let me leave their little apartment.

Lucky for me I didn't run into Chris or Allison as I exited the complex going to my own cruddy apartment.

The moment I entered I felt his familiar presence. I reacted lifting my foot up to kick but like old times he grabbed my leg throwing me on the floor.

I winced in agony not healing quickly from Aidens wounds.

Isaac pinned me down arms above my head his body pressing down on mine.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I just want you to hear me out-" His eyes quickly darted to the nasty scratch on my arm. "Are they hurting you?"

I kicked him off covering my arm. "No we were training. They're making me stronger."

"Guess you got what you wanted huh? Did Deucalion tell you about the full moon?"

I turned away from him grabbing a new shirt to change into.

"Did he tell you how you'll want to kill and mane anyone in sight?" Isaac stepped closer his breath brushing my neck.

I turned around quickly looking into his blue eyes. "He's told me all of this already. So since you have nothing useful why don't you just leave."

"I know what you're doing. I use to do the same thing when my father beat me, I pushed all the friends I had away until finally I was alone. Because I thought it'd be better that way, I mean with no friends there are no questions and nobody tries to interfere." I stood shocked and still, having never heard Isaac talk about his father. "I was wrong it didn't make things better, it only ended in pain and death. So you can say that you don't want me here, but I am not letting you go through this alone."

"I don't need you protecting me like I'm some delicate little flower."

"No you're more like a venus fly trap." He mumbled laughing at the look I shot him.

"You think your funny, don't you wolfboy?"

"I think I'm adorable." At that I couldn't help but smile, _he is adorable every feature, every part. _My eyes begun to wonder as I bit my lower lip remembering that one night , even if it was a dirty trick can't deny how good it felt.

Isaac noticed me checking him out as he smirked walking closer until we were inches apart. "I can hear your heart rate increasing."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing about you. Just one touch-" I rested my hand over his heart and like that Isaac's heart begun thumping faster. I could feel him leaning in closer which was my cue to push him away. "It was nice to have this little chat, but I'm doing just fine on my own- owe." I winced feeling the wound on my back, _Why is it always the back?_

"Clearly." He chuckled still not leaving, that's when I smelt him, _Aiden._

"You really need to leave. Like now." I begun pushing him out the door.

"Wait-"

"I'm serious Isaac lea-"

"Don't stop the party because of me." I cursed as Aiden patted Isaac on the back earning a low growl from the beta. "Still hard feelings for the whole closet thing I see."

"What are you doing here? Did Deucalion send you to spy on me?"

"Why else would I be here?" He smirked brushing past me and Isaac and into my apartment. "So BB what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"BB?" Isaac whispered to me.

"It's just what he calls me.."

"Like beta Brooke?"

"Nope, beta babe." Aiden answered wearing a smug expression. Isaac begun to breath heavy as his anger rose. I held his hand instantly calming him.

"To your earlier question I was just going to sleep." I glared at the alpha who looked way to cozy on my couch.

"Sounds boring,but hey I can always make that exciting." Aiden winked at me.

Isaac charged at Aiden slamming him against one of my walls.

"Guys enough! My landlord already hates me because of the door!" I tried to get in between the two which is never a great idea by the way. Isaac had his claws out eyes glowing gold while Aiden seemed a tad more in control eyes shifting from red than brown. The two continued to fight despite my attempt to pull them apart.

Aiden threw Isaac hard on my coffee table breaking it.

I growled seriously annoyed at this point. My claws expanded eyes turning a steel blue. "I said enough!" I grabbed Aiden pinning him down. "You can leave or I'm telling Deucalion."

"What are you going to tell him?" He chuckled trying to break my grip.  
"For one you're being a dick."

Isaac was still in wolf form as he tried to charge.

I got off of Aiden grabbing Isaacs hand in mid swing. "Calm down and leave." His eyes returned to their normal blue with a hint of confusing shining in them as he exited my place.

I placed my hands on my hips glaring at Aiden. "Was that necessary?"

Aiden threw his hand out. "It's not my fault he makes it so easy!"

"Out of you and Ethan why did Deucalion have to send the one with alpha problems?" With a loud groan I fell back on the coach.

"I do not have alpha problems."  
"Please you act out to feel in control. That's why you enjoy picking on Isaac so much it gives you a sense of control. Hey though I get it, it's against your nature to feel weak. I can imagine how you feel with Deucalion bossing you around."

Aiden sighed sitting on the couch next to me. "You can't beat Deucalion Brooke."

I turned my head at him curiously. "I'm not trying to-"

"The guy killed your parents, we all know you're trying to find a way to kill him."

"That's why he's having you babysit me.."

"It's also why he turned you, to keep you under his control."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Surely the big bad wolf wouldn't be happy."

He chuckled at my tone. "Figure I trashed your apartment and attacked your boyfriend both emotionally and physically I owed you one."

"Careful Aiden your humanity's showing." I smirked giggling.

"Just don't tell anyone or I'll rip your throat out." He warned standing up. "I am going, see you later BB." I rolled my eyes as he left going to my room removing my shirt examining the cut on my back.

_It's healing just not fast enough. _

ISAAC'S POV:

I left Brooke's apartment feeling strange and disoriented. _How could I just leave her alone with that asshole! _I wanted to go back but I felt the need to stay away. A strong hand landed on my neck gripping it tightly.

"I think we need to have a little chat." Aiden growled pulling me into the maintenance closet throwing me against the shelf. "You need to stay away from Brooke."

"That isn't going to happen." I replied through clutched teeth.

"It's going to, so we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He exposed his claws eyes flaming red. I reacted showing off my own set of claws breathing heavily.

"Hard way than." Aiden smirked earning my curiosity. Before I knew it Aiden had me in a headlock his claws digging into my neck. I tried to fight him off but he only held on tighter. "By the time I'm done you wont even remember her name." _No, no, no!_

BROOKE'S POV:

Sunlight burst through the window waking me up. Another perk of being a werewolf no more nightmares. With one last check in the mirror, _perfect curls, make-up good, long sleeved checkered crop top along with jeans good, to match it off a pair of black stilettos, _I grabbed my bag and hopped on my motorcycle heading to school.Upon spotting his familiar shaggy hair I tip toed covering his eyes.  
"Guess who?"

"I have no clue." He removed my hands facing me. "Pretty sure you have the wrong person." He smiled nervously than turned back to his locker.

"I was thinking about what you said last night and you're right." I leaned on the lockers beside him grinning.

"Listen I'm not the guy you're looking for, But it was nice meeting you." Isaac shut his locker and with one last look at me left.  
I watched him leave in shock mouth hung open.

My eyes darted to Aiden and Ethan, I stomped toward them grabbing Aiden pushing him against the lockers with more than human strength.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled innocently.

"You did that memory thingy act like you don't know what I'm talking about and I'll rip off your arm."

"You really like threatening to tear off my arm.."

"And you really like to screw with me, don't you?" Clanking of heels and werewolf smell made my eyes shift to their unnatural blue. I turned seeing a girl in red shorts and a tight white tank top.

"What the holly hell is that?" I arched a brow as she stopped next to us smirking.

"I'm your new best friend. Nikki." The brunette expanded her hand in my direction.

I removed my grip from Aiden and shook her hand. "Brooke...I don't want to sound like a bitch but uh who exactly are you?"

She just smiled than headed down the hall.

"Who is she?" I questioned the twins who looked as confused as I. The bell rang and first period begun.

I sat down a couple seats behind Isaac hiding a growl as Nikki sat beside him giggling it up. I gripped the side of my chair claws coming out.

"Easy. School's not a good time to start a wolf fight." Scott sat beside me eyes watching Nikki.. "Why is Deucalion cooking up betas all of a sudden?" Stiles sat on my left side eyes wondering the new girl as well.

"Oh put your tongue back in your mouth." I rolled my eyes at both of them. "I don't know why he's cooking up betas or whatever."

"You're part of his pack hasn't he told you anything?" Scott pushed but all I could focus on was Nikki's thigh brushing against Isaacs.

"We're not that kind of pack.. I'm going to tear her apart limb by limb than when she heals I'll do it again until I get bored."

"You are scary." Stiles stated his tone calming me slightly.

"Even if Deucalion has told me anything I couldn't tell you." I looked at Scott apologetic. Once class ended I watched Nikki and Isaac walk out together the two pretty cozy.

I begun to breath heavily feeling my anger rising and fast.

Someones hands rested on my shoulder messaging it softly really loosening me up.

"You're really tight, you know that BB." Aiden had magic hands almost making me forget I was mad at him, almost.

I shrugged off his hands storming away toward Isaac grabbing Nikki by the arm roughly.

"What the hell is your deal?" I hissed at her only making her chuckle.

"Hey what are you doing?" Isaac grabbed my arm pulling me away from Nikki getting protective.

"This has nothing to do with you wolfboy." I glared returning my attention at the girl grabbing her arm. "Never speak to him again in fact don't even blink in his direction. Got it?" She nodded and walked away. I felt really light headed as my knees buckled. Isaac reacted catching me as I collapsed.

"Hey, are you alright?" There was concern strained in his voice.

"Deaton. Take me to Deaton." I whispered slipping into the darkness.

ISAAC'S POV:  
The small girl with bright blue eyes blacked out landing in my arms. A wave of concern and worry consumed me in a way I didn't understand. With out hesitation I carried her in my arms rushing out of school to Dr. Deatons place ignoring all the strange looks people shot me.

I rushed in the vet doors glad nobody was here.

"Isaac what's wrong?" Deaton looked at the girl in my arms with a look of recognition.

"The girl she just collapsed."  
"Place her on the table in the back room." He ordered grabbing something in a shelf while I gently put her down.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Her body shut down, we need to shock her back." He had electrical wires out

"What are you-"

"Hold her down." I held her shoulders a familiar touch sending shivers.

Deaton electrocuted the girl causing her eyes to shoot open steel blue and teeth sharp.

"You okay?" I rested my hand on her shoulder getting lost in those eyes.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted."

"Well I am going back to school probably going to need to explain why I suddenly left carrying an unconscious girl in my arms." She smiled sheepishly as I left.

BROOKE'S POV:  
"I warned you about getting involved with anyone. Deucalion will just use him to get to you."

I sighed agreeing with him. "Don't worry he doesn't know who I am, Aiden made sure of that. Thanks for the help Deaton."  
"I promised your mother that if anything happened to her and your father I'd watch over you."  
"And I owe you for that." I smiled resting my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't exactly make it easy on me." He smiled back. _I owe Deaton everything he took me in taught me everything I know. Deaton raised me like his own. However once I turned 15 I ran off to track down the alpha's and now here I am in this town again._

"I think we should finally have a reunion talk."

_Why do those words scare the hell out of me? _


	9. Chapter 9

"I do not need a lecture Deaton." I growled jumping off of the table.

"I'm not going to lecture you."

I arched a brow crossing my arms over my chest. "Really?"  
"Do you remember the story about the frog and the scorpion?"

"Of course. The frog helps the scorpion but he still strikes him half away across the water killing them both."

"And when the frog ask why, what is the scorpions answer?"

"It's in my nature... You think I'm the scorpion in the story..." He didn't nod ,but he didn't deny it. "So much for not giving me a lecture."

"I know that you're going to do whatever it takes to kill Deucalion even if that means killing yourself in the process."

"That's where you're wrong Deaton. I have not intention of dying." I hissed through clutched teeth walking past him.

"You wont be able to help it, it's in your nature." With out another word I left Deatons were Nikki waited for me her bag slung over her shoulder.

"It's about time." The brunette with blonde highlights smiled as if nothing happened between us. I rolled my eyes walking past her.

"Hey wait up! I'm sorry about flirting with your boyfriend-"  
"He's not my boyfriend." I stopped walking turning toward her glaring.

"Clearly." Nikki replied sarcastically. "You don't like me very much, do you?"

"I don't like your attitude." I spoke with venom in my words actually causing her to flinch.

Quickly her smirk returned. "Alright fair enough. Tell you what, I'll let you hit me."

"You'll let me hit you?" I laughed. "Sweetheart I don't need your permission to hit you. If I wanted to hit you I would have."

"Isaac is a very attractive guy..I think I'll sleep with him."

I turned around walking backwards smirking. "Go for it." Those words took her off guard as Nikki stumbled to catch up to me. "Who exactly turned you?"  
"Scary guy in the sunglasses." She replied. "Although I would have much preferred getting bit by him." Nikki smiled seductively as Aiden walked toward us.  
"Shouldn't you be in school?" I arched a brow at the alpha.

"Well when your beta boyfriend runs out frantic with a blacked out you in his arms I think school can wait."

"He is not my boyfriend." I reminded them for the thousandth time. "How did you two even know I'd be here?" They both shrugged.

"You okay?" Aiden spoke with concern shocking me to my core.

"Uh..Yeah I'm fine just didn't get much sleep last night that's all. Probably due to the injuries YOU caused."

"It's not my fault you betas are so delicate." He laughed at the look we sent him.

Nikki scoffed. "Please the two of us against you and Ethan I'm pretty sure we could take you."

My eyes went wide at that. "Wait Nikki that's not-"

"Deal. After school the abandoned bank." Aiden shook her hand than left getting on his motorcycle.

I face palmed myself knowing the outcome to that fight.

"What? We can take them." Nikki smiled so sure of herself.  
"Lets just go back to school. Where's your car?"

She pointed to the black camaro impressing me.

"Where'd you get the money to buy that?" I questioned getting in the passengers seat.

"My father once told me don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to."

"Yeah ,no that doesn't spike my curiosity at all." Nikki laughed starting the car. In minutes we were at the high school.

Me and Nikki walked calmly to chemistry all eyes landing on us.

"You two are late." Mrs. Blake had fear in her eyes looking at me. I couldn't help but smirk the fear gave me power over her.

"Yeah sorry..I hope this doesn't mean we have to stay after class." I let my eyes flash their unnatural blue quickly.

The teacher gulped down putting on a fake smile.

"Just don't let it happen again. We were getting in pairs so Nikki you could be with Lydia ,and Brooke you're with Isaac."

At that my face dropped, Nikki smiled nudging me while we went separate ways. I smiled shyly while scooting next to Isaac.

"Hi, so what did I miss?"

He smiled at me melting my heart. "Hey. Uh nothing much were just reading this chapter than doing a experiment."

"Fun."

Isaac opened the book flipping through pages. "Did you find the guy you were looking for earlier?"

_Yeah you._ I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anyways it's better that way."

"You're different from the others."

"Other girls? Yeah I tend to not be a major slut." He laughed shaking his head.  
"I meant the pack you're hanging around with."

"Is that bad?" I questioned feeling myself lean in closer.

"I'm not sure yet." He smirked those blue eyes lingering on every detail as if trying to figure something out.

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Stop starring, eyes on the book."

"Most girls would think it's romantic." He smirked leaning back looking adorable.

"I thought we've established this Mr. Lahey ,I'm not like most girls."

"You know you still haven't told me your name and clearly you know mine. So if you don't tell me I'm just going to make one up." He looked at me with what had to be the hottest smirk ever.

"Brooke. It's Brooke."

"What? No way that's the name I was going to give you."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You think your funny?"

"I think I'm adorable." After he spoke a confused expression replaced his earlier flirty demeanor.

"Whats wrong?" I questioned placing my hand on his shoulder with concern.

"Nothing, just got a strange sense of deja vu." That's my cue to just focus on the work, can't risk him remembering me.

Isaac and I finished the project fairly quickly leaving extra time.

"It was nice meeting you." I stood up as the bell rang.

"Again." He smirked. I turned my head curiously. "Remember you threatened the new girl, your friend I think, than fainted in my arms."

"First of all I did not faint I collapsed, secondly she's not my friend she's a pain in the ass."

"Aww come on B thought we were closer than that." Nikki was at my side eyes wondering on Isaac's body. Isaac didn't seem to mind enjoying the attention.  
"Good bye Isaac." I dragged Nikki away going to our next class.

"Stop making googly eyes at him." I warned.

"Why not? I mean it's not like he's your boyfriend or anything." Nikki wore a challenging smile which I tried to ignore.

"I thought I told you earlier not to look at him?"

"I'll admit your powers did work on me at first but they don't last very long." I groaned annoyed at that.

Finally school ended and Nikki was pumped to take on Ethan and Aiden while we drove to the bank.  
"Look Nikki before we do this I should warn you-"

"Don't be such a wussy there's two of them and two of us. You could get Ethan and I get Aiden."

"Whatever you say." I slammed her door seeing the twins parked outside. Aiden and Ethan looked toward us amused.

"You ready to get your asses handed to you?" Nikki asked walking inside.

"Did you warn her?" Aiden smirked removing his shirt.  
"I tried." Why did him shirtless increase my heart rate and make my cheeks feel really hot.

"Why are they undressing? Not that I'm complaining."

"You'll see."

Ethan lowered down while Aiden stuck his hand through his back. The twins morphed together leaving me slightly repulsed.

"What the hell?!" Nikki stepped back with a disgusted expression.

I expanded my claws getting in wolf form. Nikki soon shifted eyes yellow opposed to my blue_. That always made me curious_...

I didn't have time to think as the twins charged.  
"A little warning would have been fine!" Nikki growled dodging the twins attack. "Just you know, 'The twins turn into one giant alpha thing!' Anything!" I ignored her focusing on the way they moved with pure force alone no real agility.

While hiding I let them attack Nikki waiting for the perfect moment.

Once they had Nikki held up I jumped down landing on their back claws digging in.

The twins hissed in pain dropping the girl who reacted fast bending down on her hands an knees.

"Ever been to cheer camp?" She asked smiling.

I smirked jumping off of the twins kicking them back so they tripped over Nikki.

We both high-fived while they returned to normal.

"Pretty good for betas." Aiden grabbed his shirt .  
"Please that was awesome for anyone!" I chuckled not noticing him getting closer.

"Don't let the power get to you head BB. And there's one thing you should learn." Aiden was standing in front of my shirtless eyes focused on my lips.

"And what is that?" I arched a brow arms crossed.

Aiden leaned in closer looking down at me. I winced in pain as he pushed me hard against him claws digging into my waist.

"Never let your guard down." He growled in my ear sending unwanted shiver everywhere.

Quickly I pushed him back glaring than exited the bank.

"Oh my god." Nikki caught up to me smiling like an idiot.

"What?"  
"That was hot. I could feel the sexual tension! I mean I felt it with you and Isaac in the classroom ,but THAT was just." She fanned herself for dramatic effect.

"I got clawed and now I'm bloody, how is that steamy?"  
"Please that's every girls fantasy."

"Not mine." I stopped walking getting a good idea.

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked watching me tinker with Aidens bike.  
"He's going to be so pissed."

"That's the point."

We laughed walking away.

ISAAC'S POV:

I couldn't get Brooke out of my head there's something about her that lights something inside of me.

"You haven't said a word since school ended, you okay?" Scott asked worried.

"Uh yeah fine."

We were all at Derek's apartment where Peter and Cora along with Stiles waited however Derek wasn't here.

"Any word on Derek?"

"He'll resurface eventually." Cora answered.

"While he's grieving the loss of a fallen pack member we need to find out what the alpha's are planning." Peter stood up walking toward us.  
"How? They aren't going slip away anything. Plus I've questioned Brooke she doesn't know anything." Scott asked arms crossed.

"Maybe you weren't the right person to question her."

"We need to send someone she trust." Stiles said. I nodded in agreement brows furrowing together when they all looked at me.

"What's with the looks?" I questioned.

"Didn't you two have a steamy hook up?"

"What? I just met her today." The four of them squinted at me. "Wait. Please don't tell me-"

"They erased your memory." Cora finished my sentence.

I groaned. "Again?! I don't have to do the whole Dr. Deaton ice bath thing again...Do I?"

Peter smirked exposing his claws. "Don't know. Lets see how much I could get out of you."

"I'd rather do the ice bat-" But it was too late Peter held me down nails digging into my neck.

Images of Brooke begun to flash in my mind. I remembered the first time we met to the first kiss. Flashes of her perfect body on mine appeared making me slightly angry that Peter was seeing all of this.

Finally I remembered the fight I got in with Aiden and Brooke ordering me to leave after that the alpha followed me and made me forget.

Peter jumped back gripping his wrist.

"She is.. she's a very pretty girl."

"She's 16!" Stiles shouted eyes wide at Peter. Peter squinted his eyes at the boy.  
_Why didn't she try and tell me? Why let me forget her completely?_

I exited Dereks place.

"Where are you going?" Scott shouted after me.  
"Where else!" I shouted back.

BROOKE'S POV:

I laid in bed hearing his foot steps stomping to my door amusing me.

Aiden walked in with a pissed off look. I sat up tilting my head to the side.

"Why do you look like someone killed your dog?"

"That was not cool screwing with my bike." He pointed his finger at my face. "Just because I beat you doesn't mean you can pull a dirty trick like that!"

Instantly I was on my feet. "What's the matter? I thought that's how you alpha's like to do it."  
"Ever since you met me you've made it your job to hate me."

"You're part of the pack that killed my parents. Which means you're just like them!"

"News flash sweetheart so are you!"

"I am nothing like you guys!" I shouted throwing my hands up in frustration turning away.

"I'm not done!" He grabbed my arm crashing my body hard against his.

Next thing I know Aiden has me pinned against the wall his lips roughly pressing on my neck. My claws dug into his back pulling him closer to me. Aiden lifted in his arms throwing me on the bed than eying me like an predator does his prey.

I felt out of control as his hands removed my shirt fitting in heated kisses.

"We can't-" I tried to say but a moan cut me off my whole body on fire. "This is bad." I tried again.

"But it feels so good." Aiden said smirking pinning my hands over my head lips trailing down my stomach teeth tearing my pants off.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to get my memory back." Isaacs voice gave me enough strength to push Aiden off.

Isaac looked at me with such betrayal and hurt it pained me.

"No, Isaac this- it's not-" I started

Isaac left heartbroken. Quickly I grabbed the blanket covering my body chasing after him.  
"Isaac wait!"

"What! What could you possible say to make me hate you any less than I do right now."

I froze, _Hate? _

"That's why you didn't want me to remember so you could screw your alpha. I thought you were different but I was wrong, you're just like every other girl on the planet you're a liar and a slut." His words sliced through me like a knife a flash of regret crossed his features before turning into an emotionless mask. With out another look he took off leaving me in a blanket outside of my apartment.

"You don't need him." Aiden whispered in my ear messaging my shoulders.

I shrugged his hands off tears threatening to leave my eyes. "Can you just leave."  
"Brooke-"

"Please Aiden, please just leave." My voice shook. He nodded getting dressed looking at me questioning if I was okay. I slowly shut the door..My legs wobbled as I walked to my room , I slid down my bedroom wall breaking into tears. I begun to bang my head on the wall feeling it crack with impact. _Isaac's right, he's always right.._

AIDEN'S POV:

I left Brooke's apartment filled with regret and guitl.

"Did it work?" Kali questioned waiting in the car.

"She's broken." I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"First heartbreak is so painful." Deucalion sat in the backseat smirking.

"It's enough to turn any girl dark." Kali finished starting the engine.

Even from here I could hear her sobs and I hated it..Hated that it's my fault..


	10. Chapter 10

BROOKE'S POV:

Aidens body was hard against mine as he took control pinning me on the bed. I moaned as Aiden gripped my thigh tightly pulling me closer to him. I dug my claws into his bare back as he begun to thrust repeatedly driving me insane.

"Oh god Aiden!" I shouted his name causing him to chuckled once we were done.

"Told you sex was better once you're turned." He said holding me in his arms thumb rubbing against my shoulder.

"What do you know, you were actually right about something." I smirked getting up pulling my underwear on.

"Aw come on where are you going?" Aiden begged grabbing my arm pulling me on him.

"We have to go to school." I reminded him getting off and continued getting dressed.

"Like you never ditched before." Aiden mumbled getting up completely bare. My eyes wondered biting my lower lip. "You know you want to."

"My my Aiden, what would Deucalion say about you being a bad influence?"

He groaned pulling on his boxers. "Way to kill a mood BB." Aiden walked over to me only wearing jeans with his shirt in hand. "I'll see you at school." With a peck on the neck he left leaving me alone in the cruddy apartment.

To my disappointment Isaac wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed heading to my locker pulling some books out.

"You look good enough to eat." Aiden whispered from behind me grabbing my waist scrunching up the dress I was wearing.

I turned around taking his hand in mine so it was away from my dress.  
"There are people around."

"So." He shrugged.  
"You're not very smart are you?" I teased shutting my locker. "I have to go to class I suggest you do the same."

During class images of Nikki's bloody body kept flashing in my head during class. Her scream echoing in my ear. I shot out of my chair feeling sick.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for Miss. Blake to answer I exited the classroom dashing into the bathroom puking.

"Gross..." I wiped my mouth rinsing it out in the sink pulling out my phone dialing Nikki's number. It went straight to voice mail shocking me.

"Hey slut it's me pick up the phone and give me a call like now."

Ethan was outside the bathroom scaring me.

"Seriously? Can I go to the bathroom without being followed?"

Ethan was at my side hand resting on my shoulder. "You okay?"

"Where the hell is Nikki?" My question seemed to take him off guard.

"Who?"

"You know beta dresses kind of slutty about 5'4 with blondish brown hair."

"You remember.." Ethan whispered more to himself. I squinted at him about to question when Aiden came up grabbing his brother by the shoulder.

"Shouldn't you two be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" I countered.

"You're right we should get back." Aiden smirked dragging his brother away.

"Wait, Ethan what did you mean!" Neither turned back just continued walking. I threw my hands up in frustration going back to Miss. Blakes class. Stiles and Scott turned around looking at me.  
"Okay what's that look for?"

"We need you to distract Aiden so we can talk to Ethan." Scott said.

I shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? Here I was prepared to do a whole lot of begging." Stiles seemed suspicious.

"You guys have your reasons to get them alone and I have mine."

AIDEN'S POV:

That was close Ethan was about to crack.  
"You can't tell her." I whispered to where only he could hear.

"What happened to not getting attached? Here you're worried about me and Danny when you're the one getting soft."

"I am not getting soft." I growled lowly.

"Than why does she remember Aiden?"

"I don't know. I did, okay? I did erase her memory of killing Nikki like Deucalion said."

"But you didn't erase her memory of the beta completely."

I sighed glad the bell rang surprised to see Brooke waiting outside seductively smiling in my direction.

I arched a brow but didn't argue as she dragged me to the boys locker room locking the coaches door behind us.

"About earlier-" I got cut off as her lips pressed against me forcefully.

"Forget it." She breathed out helping me out of my shirt. I lifted her up pressing her back against a wall continuing to fit in heated kisses. A screeching noise on the door caused us to pull apart.

BROOKE'S POV:  
Some swirl mark was left on the window catching my curiosity.

"What is that?"

"Derek." Aiden growled swinging the door open. "Come out Derek! You want a fight come and get me!"

A strong force threw me against the sinks cracking my head. I'll give the beta this she has speed even managed to scratch Aiden across the chest but the alpha is stronger. He tossed Cora back than grabbed a weight smashing it on her head.

Before he could hit her again Scott and Ethan came barging in holding Aiden back.

"Why did you do this!" Ethan shouted.

"She came after me!"

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the full moon, you can't touch him or her!"

"And if they attack Brooke, who do you think she'll care more about?" Aiden growled than left while Ethan went to my side.

"Are you okay?"

"One of you needs to tell me what the hell is going on!" I growled while he dragged me out of the locker room.  
"I can't tell you anything but lets say you go to Deaton and ask for help and he just happens to know and tells you that would be out of my control."

"Thanks Ethan, I owe you." I smiled than ran out of the school getting on my motorcycle heading to Deatons.

As soon as I arrived my phone went off irritating me.

"Allison now is not a good time."

"I need your help meet me at my house. It has to do with the murders."

"On my way." I took one glance at Deatons than drove off to Allisons surprised to see Isaac at her side.

"Uh I didn't do anything today I swear."

Both of them looked at me confused. "Nevermind. Why call me when you have wolfboy?"

"That's what I said, I mean you're probably just going to tell your sex alpha right after this." There was no hiding the venom in his words.

"One Argent to the next, you don't have very good taste in women do you?" I replied.

"Clearly I slept with you." He smirked innocently.

"Why don't you say that a little closer I have new set of teeth I've been dying to use."

"Kinky." I couldn't help but chuckle at his remark. Isaac relaxed a tad at my laugh.

"Not that your banter isn't funny but we need to track my father down." Allison said pulling out a map.

"I thought this was about the killings?"

"They're the same." She held a black light over the map revealing marks scattered.  
"This is where the others have been taken, and this is where they were found." Me and Allison peered over her dads desk looking for any fresh marks.

Isaac was behind us eying the desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked facing him.

"Something I learned from my father. Take a step back, look at the whole picture." I did as he said body tensing as my arm slightly brushed against his.

"You see things you wouldn't notice up close when all you were looking at are the details." The feel of his breath sent chills down my spine. I turned my head to face him getting lost in those blue eyes.

Something weird happened as if the scene around me begun to change to the bank.

"Are you alright?" I heard Isaac's voice but it got drowned out by Nikki's.

"Brooke, stop it." Her voice shook with fright. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not laughing." my voice was raspy almost unfamiliar as I charged at the beta claws out. "Brooke!" She screamed in pain as blood drenched me. Deucalion looked over at me smiling..There was someone next to him but I couldn't see clearly, a girl figure was all I got.

"Brooke!" Isaac's hands rested on my shoulder snapping me out of it.

"I'm sorry." I took a step back body shaking. "I gotta go." Before either of them could stop me I rushed out feeling light headed.

"Not feeling so well." Ms. Morrell questioned scaring the hell out of me. "I think you're in need of some guidance." I followed her to the alpha's apartment where luckily none of them were here.

"What's happening to me?"

"You're remembering killing Nikki."

"Why would I kill the only friend I have?"

"Because Deucalion ordered you to, or maybe it's because you wanted to. Don't you ever wonder why your wolf eyes are blue oppose to Scott's or Isaac's whose are yellow?" I sat in silence waiting for her to continue. "A werewolf with blue eyes means they've taken an innocent life."

"Mine were blue when I turned that would mean-"

"Nikki wasn't the first beta you've killed and once you start there's no stopping. The thirst for power will drive you to do things you wouldn't normally consider."

"My black outs?"

"That's your way of forgetting the killings it's also an effect of Aiden messing with your memories. There are only so many times you can screw with someones mind before they slowly go insane."

"How many? How many others have I killed?"

"I don't know."

"Why would they do this to me?"

"Deucalion is obsessive. He sees what he wants and if he can't have it he'll destroy it. Your ability makes you unique, a rare alpha."

"But I am not an alpha."

"Yet. He's afraid that the moment you become an alpha you'll rip his throat out that's why he's keeping you as a beta for now until he's certain your loyalty will be with him."

"I'm not like Aiden and Ethan I owe Deucalion nothing and I will rip his throat the moment I get the chance."

"I wouldn't be so certain. While you're planning how to kill him he's already 10 steps ahead. You're playing a game you never had a chance of winning." I stood up hands in a fist.

"You're wrong."

Ms. Morrell stood up eyes looking through me. "How do you plan on killing a man who can order you to kill other people."

"Beta's have killed their alpha's before, it's not impossible."  
"None of those betas had Deucalion as an alpha." With those last words I ran outside the apartment complex surprised at how late it was.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

'Meet me at the school. Life or death situation.'-Aiden

I sighed hands still shaking, _It better be._

Driving as fast as I could I went to the school forgetting about the memorial service.

I tried calling Aiden to meet me outside but it just went straight to voice mail. "Aiden where are you? Last time I called someone and they didn't answer that person ended up being dead so please call me back, bye."

Tiny footsteps appeared behind me causing my eyes to shift to their unnatural blue. A sharp pain poked my side before everything went black.

ISAAC'S POV:

Me and Allison found out where her father was going but my mind kept reeling back to Brooke she didn't look to good.

"Stay behind me and don't get in the way." Allison said exiting the car.

"This isn't going to end well." I stated before following after. We walked cautiously into the area unaware of what waited before us.

"If you father tries to kill me I'm going to try and not die so yeah just a warning."

"If my father tries to kill you, you'll be dead."

"Nice motivational words." We continued to walk when the undeniable smell of blood hit my nostrils. I grabbed Allison stopping her from walking anymore. "There's blood."

"Which direction?"

"I don't know not really good at this. I think there." I pointed in front of us eyes focusing seeing a body tied up.

Allison reacted fast running toward the body not seeing the creature behind it.

"Allison wait ,don't!" I shouted running after her.

"Get down!" Chris Argent's voice ordered coming out of nowhere baring two guns. Instantly I grabbed Allison pulling her down as he begun shooting at the creature.

While Allison and her father had a little argument about lying to one another I begun putting two and two together.

"What if it's not guardians."

"Philosophers." Chris stated, "I almost had it until you two showed up."

"That's two bodies so there's going to be one more."

"The memorial it's going to be filled with teachers."

"Looks like I'm going after all." Allison stated and we hurried out driving to the school. While the ran I stopped seeing Brooke's motorcycle and the helmet dropped on the ground catching my curiosity.  
"Isaac come on!" Allison called. Hesitating I followed entering the school late for the memorial.

Instantly I scanned around for Brooke spotting the twins but she wasn't with them.

"Where is she?" I whispered low enough for only Aiden to hear.

"What are you talking about?" Aiden replied not turning back.

"Brooke she's here, where?" At that he turned around worry easily seen irritating me.

"I don't know."

BROOKE'S POV:

Everything was blurry as I opened my eyes. I tried to move but every muscle in my body hurt.  
"It's pointless I injected enough wolfsbane too keep you weak for about 10 hours give or take a couple hours. It won't kill you but you'll wish it had." Miss. Blake knelt in front of me wearing an evil smirk.

"You're the Darach.." My words were slurred but still understandable.

"I am."

I looked around seeing a girl tied beside me unconscious.

"Lydia?" My fingers twitched but that was the only movement I could do.

"She's can't talk right now being unconscious and all. I have to say an Argent werewolf is a sight. I mean you're the monster you kill kind of ironic."

"And you're a psycho bitch. Glad we're over our identifiers, now I'm guessing this is the part where I beg to be let go and you tell me your master plan?"

She chuckled grabbing a wire dipping it in wolfsbane. "I think we can skip that and just go straight to the killing." She got behind me wrapping the wire around my neck when Lydia started waking up. Miss. Blake ignored the girl pulling tightly on the wire.

Lydia begun to scream piercing my ears like a dog whistle. Miss. Blake instantly stopped strangling me circling Lydia amazed.

"Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes."

My eyes went wide at that bit of information.

"I'll kill you when I'm done with her." She went back behind me wire tearing at my throat the wolfsbane burning.

"It's really too bad Brooke, we could have worked together to kill the alphas."

A gun shot went off hitting her in the shoulder loosening her grip. I took a deep breath using all my strength to break the ropes and kick her back. The sheriff was at my side concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"Run.." I whispered but it was too late Miss. Blake threw a knife hitting him in the chest.

"You're just getting everybody killed aren't you little Argent."

A growl caught her attention as Scott charged striking at the teacher but missed as she pushed him back with inhuman strength.

Stiles was at the door but Darach pushed a desk against it keeping him out. I watched horrified as she made her way toward Mr. Stilinski. My eyelids begun to get heavy.

ISAAC'S POV:

Me and Aiden took off hearing the scream seeing Stiles banging on a door.

Aiden pushed Stiles back kicking the door open throwing the desk back. My eyes darted to Brooke on the floor covered in blood. I ran toward her picking the small beta in my arms. Her raven black hair was sticky with the blood on her neck eyes shut.

"Brooke?" I brushed her hair back. "Come on open your eyes." Aiden was behind me standing still I could hear his heart rate increasing with fear.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open slowly causing me and Aiden to sigh with relief.

"Where's the psycho bitch?" She questioned clearly more worried about Jennifer than her own wounds.

"You don't die easily do you?" I asked still holding her.

"Sorry to disappoint, I'm not that easy to kill." She replied pulling me into a tight hug than pulled back wincing in pain. "That was a bad idea."

"Not that bad." I replied caressing her cheek.

"We need to find Ethan and report back to Deucalion." Reluctantly I handed Aiden Brooke glaring as he carried her out.

I looked at Scott and Stiles who were starring out a broken window.

"What?"

"She took my dad." Stiles voice broke.

BROOKE'S POV:  
I felt incredibly useless in Aiden arms.

"You don't have to carry me."

"You reek of wolfsbane so my guess is she injected you with it, unfortunately for me your mouth still works." Aiden teased smirking at the look I shot him.

"You're not funny. And I'm not talking to you anymore."

"I saved your ass and you're not talking to me?"

"You've been screwing with my head so yeah I'm not talking to you."

"How'd you- It was Nikki's death wasn't it? I didn't erase it all the way like the others, I couldn't."

"Why not?"  
He opened his mouth to answer but decided better and just kept walking.

AIDEN'S POV:

Me and Ethan drove Brooke to her apartment making sure she got there safe considering Deucalion would kill us if she died.

"We can stay you know." Ethan suggested while we sat beside her on the couch making sure every wound healed.

"Thanks but I just want to be alone right now." He nodded heading out.

I placed my forehead against hers, hand cupping her cheek. "If anything happens howl, I'll hear you."

She nodded. With one last look I left following Ethan who was smiling like an idiot.

"What?"

"You like her. You love your little BB." Ethan teased my guess this is payback for me threatening Danny.

"Shut up." I playfully shoved him. "And I don't, if she got murdred-"

"I know Deucalion would kill us so you keep using that excuse." We drove back to our apartment where the others where at.

"What happened at the school?" Kali questioned anger edged in her voice.

"It was the Darach, it got Brooke."

"And you left her alone?"

"She's fine all healed up and shiny."

"Morrell says Brooke remembers Nikki would you care to explain why?" Deucalion stepped forward.

I looked down sheepishly. "It was my fault I can fix it."

"I think we're way past that." Ms. Morrell walked in. "Brookes loyalty will never be with you as long as she keeps believing you killed her mom. You thought she'd be easily manipulated if she was consumed by range but she's smarter than that."

"I guess it's time I get in the game." An angelic voice said. The voice belonged to a beautiful woman with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes like Brooke's.

Me and Ethan stood still unsure how to react to the newcomer.

"We haven't officially meet, I'm Nina Argent."


	11. Chapter 11

BROOKE'S POV:  
The feel of Isaacs body was driving me insane, instantly I rolled over on him fitting in heated kisses as his hands slowly went up my shirt. As he rolled on top Aidens body crashed down on mine his touch much rougher..._I thought I was just with Isaac.._Instantly I pushed Aiden back confused.

"How did you-"

"Don't ruin it BB." Aiden smirked kissing me with his sightly chapped lips. My mind was screaming something wasn't right but at the moment my body wasn't listening. Aiden gripped my waist pulling me closer against him than begun kissing down my stomach first roughly but a gentler touch took his place. As Isaacs familiar hands gripped my thighs his touch making my body ache for more.

"Aren't you having fun?" Hearing her voice I pushed Isaac away eyes wide.

"You're dead." My voice shook.

Nikki smirked blood drenching her throat slashed open. "Oh I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be easily forgotten. That being said I doubt I'm the last person you're going to kill."

"I'm not killing anyone else."

She ignored me smiling, "I wonder whose next? Maybe your little beta boyfriend he is getting to attached."

Isaac appeared beside her covered in blood his chest torn apart.

"No. This isn't real, I wouldn't-"

"What? You wouldn't kill anyone? It's a little late for that don't you think?" More bodies begun to appear but their faces were blurred each having been clawed to death. Nikki smirked stepping forward. "Maybe it'll be Aiden, after all Deucalion wants you in his pack which means you need to become an alpha by killing another."  
"Stop talking!" I shouted covering my ears and closing my eyes.

"Face it Brooke everyone you love dies,Your mom, dad ,list of dead Argents can just go on and on"

"I said stop talking!" I growled claws out striking blindly.

"Brooke?" Isaacs voice was a whisper my claws dug into his gut.

"No..No no." I removed my claws holding him against me. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry.." His blue eyes shut slowly as his heart beat stopped.

"No!" I howled shooting out of bed dripping in sweat.

I felt sick as I gripped my stomach dashing into the bathroom puking my guts out. I splashed water on my face looking into my eyes that kept flashing their inhuman blue reminding me of the innocent people I have killed.

"You look horrible." Aiden stated leaning on the arch of the door.

"Thanks for the compliment." I half smiled brushing past him. "How did you even get in?"

He looked down than held up my door knob looking at me with a puppy dog expression.

"Seriously? Can everyone stop ruining my door!"

"I told you to howl if something went wrong and you did so.."

"It was a nothing." I shrugged off my very weird dream not wanting him to tell Deucalion.

"You can tell me." The moment his hand rested on my shoulder I felt calm but warning bells shot in my head.  
"Uh..We should probably go track down the psycho bitch running round." I removed his grip examining him that's when I saw a beauty mark under his eye that wasn't there before. Instantly I reacted throwing the imposter over my shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done with Aiden?" My claws were out teeth razor sharp.

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you." Right before my eyes the imposter shifted, hair growing longer to a raven black color, eyes going to a bright blue, and her round cheeks making her seem angelic.  
"Who are you?" I growled.

"Come on sweetheart it hasn't been that long." She smiled standing in front of me features bringing back memorizes.

"Mom?" I whispered eyes stinging. I embraced her tightly tears streaming down my cheeks. " How? I saw you die?"

She brushed my hair like she use to. "I always knew you'd be special, I had to make sure you'd live up to my expectations."  
"What are you saying? You faked your own death?" I pulled back squinting at her. "What about dad?"

Mom sighed cupping my face. "His death was a necessary act of evil."

"You had him killed!" I threw her hands back anger rising.

"I was protecting you, my daughter." I chuckled coldly. "Your father was going to kill me and you! He saw me and Deucalion talking and he thought we were having an affair-"

"Were you screwing that asshole!"

"Brooke mind your tone I am your mother!"  
"Deaton is the only parent I have, you are nothing to me." I growled grabbing a sweater exiting the apartment. Tears ran down my face as I hurried into the elevator dialing Aidens number to make sure my 'mother' hasn't harmed him.

"Brooke now's not a good time."

"Did you know?"

He sighed but didn't speak.

"Did you know my mother was alive!" Again he didn't answer but his breathing was steady. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Stay where you are I'm coming to get you-" He begun.

"Don't bother!" I hung up getting on my motorcycle ignoring the storm that was drenching my pajamas. _She's been alive and Aiden and Ethan knew.. I shouldn't have trusted them they're just like Deucalion._

My tears made it hard to see as a car came straight at me knocking me off of the bike as every inch of my body was consumed in pain.

I felt disoriented as the sound of sirens soon came, I could feel someone lifting me up and into the ambulance but something wasn't right, I wasn't healing.

AIDEN'S POV:

"Brooke's mom she's um, different." I stated to Ethan as we walked to the hospital.

"She influences what we see, I'd say she's more scary than different." Ethan replied while we walked in.

As the storm begun to get worse the hospital started evacuating. With all the chaos nobody noticed me and Ethan make our way to Cora's room.

As we arrived Peter was carrying Cora heading into another room. Turning around cursing under his breath upon spotting us.

"You ready?" I questioned.

"You know it really sucks with you in me."

I scrunched up my face. "Don't say it like that."

Ethan rolled his eyes as we begun to morph as one the down side to that was now he knows what I'm thinking or who I'm thinking of. With a growl we charged at Peter knocking him down causing Cora to slide against the floor body unconscious. We tossed Peter out growling as Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Jennifer walked forward. My eyes focused on the girl for what she did to Brooke at the school.

Derek charged first Scott soon following his lead. We were to busy fighting them off to realize Stiles and Peter grabbing Cora.

As me and Ethan charged to get them we both stopped hearing rough breathing coming from a lower level.

"Brooke." We said in sync instantly unmorphing following the breathing.

She laid on the hospital bed with an ugly gash on her head and broken ribs.

"Why isn't she healing?" I asked Ethan who stood still worried.

"Because I don't want her to" Nina came forward going to her daughters bed side. "Not yet at least. She needs to believe I'm here for her best interest."

"You're killing her." I growled taking a step forward only for Ethan to hold me back.  
"Don't."

"I'd listen to your brother. And I'm not killing her as for you two I suggest finding the psychotic teacher running around plotting to kill us all." Me and Ethan had no choice but to oblige.

ISAAC'S POV:

The storm outside was getting worse and this power in the school was sure to go out soon. Scott wasn't here and neither was Stiles.

"Have you seen Brooke?" Allison asked appearing beside me. I shook my head seeing the worry on her face. "She didn't pick up her phone, and with the storm out-"

I rested my on her shoulder. "Brooke is fine she's probably on her way now."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Chris came up to us stress on his face hanging up his phone "There was an accident. Brooke was riding her motorcycle when a car hit her."

"But she's going to heal." I stated the look on his face not helping my anxiety.

"That's the thing Melissa said she wasn't healing, but getting worse." At that I begun to run out of the school rain pouring down.  
"Isaac you're coming with us." Chris called after as I nodded. We drove to the hospital quickly.

"Can you catch a scent?" Allison asked as we entered the hospital.

I shook my head. "Not with all this rain." Cautiously we walked around feeling uneasy. A rough cough in the distance caught my attention

"Wait I hear something."

"Where is it coming from?" Chris asked.

"A couple floors up I think."

"You go check it out, we'll find Scott and Derek." Although I wanted to argue the coughing was getting louder and I could smell blood.

Quickly I ran up the hospital stairs following the scent spotting Brooke with a gash on her head and blood stained on the corner of her mouth.

"You must be the beta, Isaac." A woman resembling Brooke was at her side .

"Who are you?"

"I'm her mother, of course."

"You're dead, Brooke said you were dead."

Her eyes shifted to red. "I guess you can say apart of me died. Aren't you going to get her?"

Unsure how to reply I slowly stepped forward picking up Brooke in my arms her eyes fluttering open.

"Isaac?" Her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Hey Argent, you look horrible."

She attempted to chuckle but instead coughed up more blood.

"Why isn't she healing?" I turned to ask her mom but the woman was already gone and the window open. I looked back at the girl in my arms holding her tightly. "You're going to be okay, I'm not letting you die."

"You came for me."

"Well didn't have much of a choice, besides I still owe you for the motel incident."

At that I noticed her wounds begun to heal.

BROOKE'S POV:

Although my wounds were healed Isaac still insisted on carrying me into my uncles car, were he got a text from Allison.

"What are they planning on doing?" I asked leaning over the front seat from the back.

"We're going to distract your boyfriends." He smirked placing his phone up where Allison was setting her phone up.

"Brooke, glad you're okay."

"Glad to be okay, what's the plan?" I questioned.

"Isaac when you see them start driving. Are you nervous?" She questioned.

"Do I look nervous?"

"Not at all." I smiled encouragingly at him patting his shoulder. Allison shook her head smiling.

"Did he look nervous?" I heard Chris ask.

"Terrified." Allison answered unaware we can still hear.

"Yeah I can still hear you, very,very,very clearly."

"Just drive when you see them." We all said at the same time.

As soon as the twins showed up on screen Isaac gunned it driving to the front of the hospital.

The twins came barging out while Kali freaking jumped out a window landing perfectly on her bare feet, needless to say she still worries me the most.

Allison and Chris came out shooting at the alpha's separating them making me itch to get in the fight whether to protect my family or my pack I didn't know..But my instinct pulled to my pack.

Once they got in the car Isaac drove back to the garage to pick up the others.

Isaac helped Peter get Cora and than Peter sat beside me reorganization in his eyes.

"You're the pretty beta."  
My brows furrowed together confused.

A low growl escaped Isaac lips as he waited in the drivers seat.

"What are you waiting for? Drive you idiot." Peter insisted eyes finally looking away from mine.

"I can't .Not without Scott." Isaac replied hand gripping the wheel tightly.

"You want the Argents dead too?"

"I'll get Scott and Stiles" I suggested reaching over Peter for the handle sensing the twins coming closer. Isaac sped off before I had the chance to leave after the boys.

AIDEN'S POV:  
I growled in frustration as they sped off with Brooke in the car.

"It's okay boys she'll be back." Nina came out of nowhere wear her usual smirk.

"You let her run off with them!" Kali came running up clearly unhappy as well.

"When are you going to learn? Everything I do I do for a reason."

"And what was your reason for letting her go?"

"My daughter lacks control ironic because of her ability. So she's going to kill the boy one way or another."

"But that will destroy her." I stated fist clutching.

"Exactly." Nina smirked eyes blazing red as if challenging us to go against her. Me ,Ethan, and Kali stayed still knowing with her power to make us believe what she wanted us to see, would be impossible to fight.

***In the next chapter I'll go into more detail about Nina's abilites***


	12. Chapter 12

BROOKE'S POV:  
I tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed eyes opening as sun burst through the blinds.

I sat up running my hand through my air surprised to see Isaac on the floor asleep. I got up shaking his shoulder gently.

"Isaac, you awake?" A small smile formed on my lips, _he looks so adorable._

"Isaac!" I clapped loudly causing him to shoot up on high alert.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I chuckled at his tone. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I now noticed this as Allisons room which meant they must have taken me here when I passed out in the car.

"Uh I was watching over you."

"But you were asleep.." I arched a brow.

He pressed his lips together. "Yeah I probably shouldn't have been on watch last."

"My hero." I said sarcastically still smiling up at him until I felt really sick. Running past him I headed toward the bathroom throwing up.

"Sure you're okay?" Isaac asked while I rinsed my mouth out.

"It's probably just a side of effect of having my mind screwed with for god knows how many times."

He leaned against the arch of the door thankfully not questioning the subject any further.

"I met your mom she seems-"

"Like a bitch?"

"I was going to say scary but that works." Isaac's smile brightened my mood.

"You didn't say anything to Chris and Allison about my mom, did you?"

"Was I suppose to?" He smirked.  
"Thanks, always looking out for me." I smiled walking past him to get some of Allisons clothes to change into.

"You don't exactly make it easy on me."

"Than why do it?" I questioned turning around not knowing how close he was.

"I think we both know why." He answered brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. I swallowed a lump in my throat not sure what to say but not wanting to move.

"You should get changed, we need to find Scott's mom and Stiles dad."

I nodded watching as he left waiting until he was gone to quickly change. _Me being here isn't safe I've already killed Nikki and others I refuse to hurt the people I care about. _With one last look back I opened Allisons window jumping down landing perfectly on my feet. Luckily no one saw which was my cue to get as far away from here as possible.

I looked back not paying attention when a rough grip pulled my arm.

"What the hell Aiden!"

"Hey BB miss me?" He smirked dragging me into the shadows seeming on edge. "You need to stay away from Isaac."

"I hardly think it's your concern who I spend my time with." I pulled my arm back rubbing my wrist.

"Fine don't listen to me, but when your little bitch of a boyfriend ends up dead don't come crying to me." I stood shocked at the anger in his voice while he begun to walk away.

"Why do you even care!" I screamed after him.

"Because I don't want to have to clean up whatever mess you create!" He stomped back yelling down at me.

"Well don't worry I'm not your problem." I growled bumping his shoulder hard as I shoved past him storming off heading anywhere but here.

ISAAC'S POV:

I knocked on Allisons door not hearing Brooke. I twisted the knob but the door was locked causing me to growl.

"She's gone, isn't she?" Allison asked at my side.

"Sorry about this Allison." I replied before slamming into the door breaking it instantly.

"Brooke!"

"Something wrong?" Brooke came out with a towel covering her bare body, black hair wet sticking to her skin. My eyes couldn't help but wonder her perfect body causing her to smirk.

"Mr. Lahey it's not polite to stare." She said amused moving past me and Allison than dropping her towel getting dressed.

"Oh my god." Allison covered her eyes while I looked up trying not to stare.

"What? It's nothing you two haven't seen before." Brooke got dressed than rested her hands on her hips as if expecting us to say something. "Well?"

"Well what?" We both said in sync.

"Aren't we going to try and find Jennifer?"

"We need to get Scott-"

"That's not going to be helpful considering he's with Deucalion. Which means he can't be trusted." Brooke interrupted Allison annoying her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, aren't you part of his pack? How do we know we can trust you?"

"Other than the fact that I'm your cousin?"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone from my family has deceived me."

"If you don't want my help that's fine. But unless either of you are currently wanted alive from the alphas I think you need me."

"And why's that?" Allison asked.

"Because if they want me alive it means Jennifer's going to want me to use against them."

"Wow you're not going to be bait." I stepped forward knowing where she was going with this. "If anything happens to you-"

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Allison you know it's the best option we have."

Me and Brooke both looked at Allison begging her with our eyes.

"She's right."

I growled in frustration. "What if Jennifer kills her!"

"She's not going to kill me."

"How do you know!" Brooke took her hand in mine instantly calming me.

"Isaac, you have to let me go."

I could feel her powers calming me but not when she was telling me what to do unlike the first time when she told me to leave.

"But I'm coming with you."

"Fine."

Me, Allison, Brooke and Chris spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a black up plan just in case her idea ends badly. Lets face it this is Brooke's idea they don't always end very well.

"How are we suppose to contact her anyways?" I questioned.

"Derek." Brooke answered smoothly as if she already had this planned.

"I'll go get him." I replied walking out only to have Brooke follow me her hand entwining with mine. I looked at her confused but didn't pull away.

"We're in this together. Neither of us alone."

I smiled at her while we rushed to Dereks finding him at Cora's side her heartbeat extremely slow.  
"We need your help." I said walking toward her cautiously.

"Why would I help her?"

"Because I can help you get Jennifer." Brooke answered walking forward but stayed behind me.

"I'm suppose to trust you? What if it's just a trap? That seems to be happening a lot lately."

"It's not. I trust her."

"Are you thinking with your head or something else? She's with the alphas, you know the same ones that just the other day attacked us at the hospital the same pack that has Scott."

"Scott wasn't forced to join. And it's not our fault you were protecting the enemy." Brooke growled in defense of the alphas confusing me.

"See how she defends her pack, she's loyal to them not you." Derek stood up.

"She has a name you know." The Argents anger was rising.

"Here I just thought you were Aidens little pet."

I clutched my fist tightly. "Enough! Cora is dying and you are doing nothing! This is your best option so call Jennifer and get her to us."

Derek was thrown off by my outburst but slowly pulled out his phone. He called Jennifer telling her to meet us for a peace treaty at his place.

"Is she coming?" Brooke asked eagerly.

"Yeah whats the plan?"

"First off I need you two out of the way." Brooke smirked as Dereks door got swung open revealing Kali who strolled in smiling.  
"When are you boys going to learn, never trust a girl with a pretty face."

I grabbed Brookes shoulder only for her to twist my arm back kicking me backwards. She was quicker and stronger than I remembered. Me and Derek attempted to fight back but Kali knocked him out leaving me against Brooke who kicked me against a wall her claws digging into my neck.

"Why?" I choked out.

She shrugged amusement shining in her eyes no sign of regret or kindness. "You're in my way plus you just made it so easy." A sharp pain struck my stomach as she dug her claws into my gut.

"It was nice meeting you Isaac." She removed her claws while I slid down the wall grabbing my wound vision blurring. I watched her smile, eyes turning alpha red confusing me but I didn't have any strength to question while everything went black.

BROOKE'S POV:  
I wondered the woods feeling comfort in the darkness. It was peacefully at night no crazy alpha's or psychotic bitches running around.

I took a deep breath concentrating on everything trying to find Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski hopefully alive.

That's when I smelt the undeniable scent of blood off in the distance. With out hesitation I sped off ending up at Dereks place the door wide open.

"Derek?" I called out cautiously walking in eyes widening in fear seeing Isaac bloody slumped against a wall his heart rate getting slower by the second.

Instantly I was knelt down beside him placing my hand on his face.

"Isaac you have to open your eyes." My voice shook. "Come on open your eyes." I smacked his face not earning any form of reaction.

I lifted up his shirt seeing the nasty gash. "Oh my god." I gasped eyes stinging. "Okay it's going to be find um I can.. I can.." _What could I do? _I took Isaac's hand in mine tightly watching amazed as black veins swelled in both of our hands while a sharp pain struck me causing me to let go.

_How did I do that? _Isaacs heartbeat was slowing down panicking me. Not thinking I planted my lips on his this time ignoring the pain that shot through my entire body.

I pulled back sighing in relief placing my forehead against his, hearing his heart beat steady.

"Brooke?" He whispered lowly.

"Hey it's okay I'm here."

"Why did you do this?" He questioned not opening his eyes.

I looked at him confused. "I didn't do this.. I wouldn't.."

"Why did you do this.." Isaac repeated blue eyes fluttering open filled with betrayal.

I stood up backing away slowly. "I..."

_I didn't do it...Did I?_

"I gotta go." I turned away running into Jennifer.

"This is a surprise." Her eyes turned a bright white as she touched my shoulder sending me flying back hard crashing on a desk.

I coughed up blood rolling on my side.

"Come on Brooke with out the wolfsbane I thought you'd put up more of a fight." Again she tossed me like a rag doll. I prepared for another hit surprised when she got thrown back.  
"You okay hun?" My mother knelt beside me worry in her eyes. Jennifer took off quickly.

"Mom?"

"Lets get out of here." She helped me up waiting for me at the door. "Aren't you coming?"

I looked back at Isaac he was passed out, but breathing was still good.

"I'm so sorry.." I whispered than followed my mother who took me to her own little apartment. I crashed on the couch bawling my eyes out.

Mom was at my side wrapping her arm around me in comfort. "Shh it's okay."

"I almost killed Isaac and I don't even remember doing it, how is that okay!"

"But you didn't that means you held back."

"Why don't I remember any of it? Last I remember was seeing Aiden than I begun wondering the woods.. I never went to Derek's. I never was with Isaac."

"Do you remember the others you've killed?"

"No.." I replied lowly.

"You saw Aiden he probably got into your memories."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Why? Hes done it before." She's right why would now be any different..

"The killing I want it to stop... I just want it all to stop." I cried on her shoulder.

"Shh it's okay I'm here now." Mother embraced me tightly.

NINA'S POV:

I held me daughter smirking behind her back. _Everything's falling into place I couldn't have planned it more._

"Honey why don't you get some rest." I pulled back masking my face with concern. Brooke nodded while I let her sleep in my bed I exited the apartment meeting Deucalion downstairs.

"She's with us now. For good."

"I must say manipulating your own daughter is a cruel act even for me."

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." I smiled kissing his lips gently glad he opened his mouth deepening the kiss. I pulled back still smiling.

"What's the next step?"

"Killing Julia once and for all." Kali walked forward. "Not that messing with teenagers minds isn't fun but we have real business to handle. Preferably before the lunar eclipse."

BROOKE'S POV:  
I felt someone's presence at my side I reacted aiming to strike only to have my wrist bent backwards breaking instantly. I held back a yelp as Jennifer placed her hand over my mouth.

"I'm not here to hurt you."

I pushed her back popping my wrist back in place. "Clearly."

"You don't know do you?"

"That you're a psychotic bitch I think we all know."

"At least when I kill people I know I'm doing it , maybe I'm not the psychotic bitch after all."

"You have five seconds to tell me what you're doing here before I rip your throat out." I growled expanding my claws to prove my point.

"They're going to kill you."

I laughed at that. "Yeah right and why would they do that when they've been keeping me alive this whole time?"  
"Because they don't know what's inside of you."

"If this is some like inner power crap I'm not buying it sweetheart."

"It was more of a literal statement. When I felt you I sensed something else something powerful." I stood still while her hand rested on my stomach. "Strange how something so small could hold so much power."

***I may be posting more frequently not following the episodes anymore. **

**Brooke and Isaac? Or Brooke and Aiden? Which do you prefer? ***


	13. Chapter 13

I stood alone in my moms room sinking in the information Jennifer had left me. Self consciously I felt my stomach, _ I can't be pregnant I'm 16 how could this have happened!... I mean I know HOW it happened but I was safe! Every time with Aiden, the one time with Isaac we used protection! _

I threw my hands up in frustration groaning loudly. Something delicious caught my attention the scent pulling me to the kitchen surprised to see Aiden cooking.

I laughed nodding. "I get it this is a dream! I'm going to wake up in the hospital bed." Aiden looked at me smirking and I arched a brow. _This certainly looks like the last dream I had except he was shirtless and Isaac was here along with Scott, Stiles, Peter and Derek ,all shirtless. So many shirtless guys..._

"Brooke!" Aiden clapped pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You cooking confused me than I kinda drifted off but I'm back now." I said sitting down at the table curiously watching him. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you cooking breakfast?"  
"Well there was an extremely attractive person who went to sleep angry last night and figured a good breakfast would help."

I blushed looking down when I looked up Aiden was stuffing his face with blueberry pancakes.

"What the hell?!"

He swallowed the food in his mouth pointing the fork at me. "What? After YOU screamed at me I needed a good breakfast."

"You're a jerk." I scoffed standing up heading back to the room.

"Come on I was kidding." Aiden chased after me gently grabbing my elbow pulling me toward him. "It was a joke BB you should really lighten up. Does somebody need a massage?"

I pulled my arm back. "Not from you."

"You're going to be like that now?"

"What does that mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest anger rising.

"Pretend that you hate me when we both know you find me incredible charming and irresistible." Aiden purred the last part in my ear sending unwanted shivers.

"Drinking in the morning causes unhealthy delusions you should probably stop." I teased getting clothes to change into.

"We both know I don't drink."

At that I chuckled calling bullshit.

"In the morning at least." He chuckled stopping at the bathroom door while I slowly begun shutting the door to shower.

"No invention?"

"Not in my house." My mothers voice spoke up causing Aiden to go still as he turned to look at mom. "I need to speak with you outside." I was instantly concerned for Aiden not knowing what she was going to do.

AIDEN'S POV:

Reluctantly I followed Nina outside of the apartment and into the hall.

"You're getting to close."

"Thought that was my job, to get in close."

"It was but now I'm telling you to back off." Nina growled her eyes blazing red.

"Because you're trying to be a mother figure after all of these years." My fist clutched not backing down.

The woman smirked seemingly impressed.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you."

ISAAC'S POV:

Scotts house was empty and quiet not helping my depression. I slid down the wall running my hand through my hair banging my head on the wall. Everything is screwed up and it's ending in death.. First Erica ,then Boyd and now Cora she's next..Brooke was our only hope of getting Jennifer and she ended up being just like the other alpha's.

I trusted her gave her Jennifer...I stood up quickly. _Why didn't she kill Jennifer? _ I took off heading toward Deatons barging in.

"Isaac, what's wrong?"

"I need to ask you about Nina Argent." Deaton sighed. "Brooke's mom was a very kind and loving parent something happened after she met Deucalion she changed."

"She became a werewolf."

"It was more of a mental change. Nina became paranoid and obsessive with her daughter. I remember her coming to me saying her husband was planning on murdering her but that wasn't something he'd ever do."

"Even if she became the monsters they hunted?"

"Even then. I believe Deucalion was filling her mind with delusions and lies until she cracked having no other choice but to join their pack. I took Brooke in protecting her from Nina knowing she'd be their next target."

"You knew her mom was alive how could you lie to her." I clutched my fist together all Brooke trained for was revenge and now she doesn't have that..I can imagine how empty she must feel.

"Her mother died the moment she chose to be with Deucalion I wasn't going to let Brooke die with her."

"Why now than? Why is Deucalion after Brooke now?"

"It's not just Brooke, he's putting together the perfect pack preparing for something big."

"Jennifer." I stated.

"Perhaps." Deatons tone didn't sound so sure about that worrying me.

"What else is there?"

BROOKE'S POV:

My phone vibrated in my pocket in English class where we had a sub since Miss. Blake is 'missing'.

'Meet me after school in the old cellar located in the woods.' -Jennifer

I sighed glad the bell rang nearly shrieking as a hand pulled me into an empty class room.

Isaac's hand covered my mouth my back pressed against the wall as he towered over me.

My breathing increased eyes wide.

"I'm going to let go." He said before slowly removing his hand resting it on my shoulder sliding down my arm.

"Isaac you can't be around me, I almost killed you!" I said lowly regret filling my eyes. Isaac took my face in his hands pulling me into a kiss. That little kiss drove me insane craving for more. Isaac lifted me in his arms pressing me hard against the wall tongue playing with mine. I tangled his hair in my fingers feeling my claws extend instantly I pushed him back afraid to hurt him.  
"Why did you do that?" I questioned trying to calm myself breathing hard.

"I had to see your eyes." Isaac sounded relieved placing my forehead against his.

"It wasn't you." "I'm pregnant." We both said at the same time.

"What?" Again we spoke in sync.

He chuckled pulling away slowly. "I am pretty sure it takes more than a kiss for that to happen."

"Yeah I know.." I trailed off as realization sunk in his features darkening.

"Aiden." Isaac stormed out eyes shifting to yellow.

"Isaac!" I chased after him just in time to see him grab Aiden pulling him away from Lydia.._Why is he with her? _I continued toward the boys shaking away the jealousy that begun to form.

Isaac held Aiden against the lockers than punched him in the face repeatedly. I could see Aidens muscles tighten as he prepared to strike.

Instantly I got between them placing a hand against both of theirs chest feeling their heart rate fasten at my touch.

"Enough!" I ordered the same time a teacher came out glaring at the three of us.

"You three detention after school!"

_Crap. _

Both boys went separate ways leaving me standing in the middle of the hall frustrated.

"Boy trouble?" Lydia arched a brow amusement shining in her eyes.

"You have no idea." I shook my head walking to class dreading the final bell.

I slumped to the library perking my head up as Aiden and Isaac walked in both avoiding me sitting at separate tables.

"You three are to put all these books back in the correct place."

With out a word we got up setting the books up. There was an open space on the shelve allowing me to see Isaac on the other side.

"Will you at least look at me?" He put a book in the space covering my face. I groaned going to the other side standing in front of me.

"You're pissed at me, that's fine I deserve it. But I need your help."

Isaacs laugh was flat and cold. "You're serious? Why would I help you?"

"Because I saved you multiple times which means you owe me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure I saved you more than once and I did so with out sleeping around."

He brushed pass me but I was not leaving it at that.

"You're right I shouldn't have but it's not like we were a couple or anything." The moment those words escaped my lips I instantly regretted them.  
"You're right, which is why walking away from you is so much easier right now."

I groaned once he left to the other side, _real smooth Brooke all you did was make him hate you even more! _

A sharp pain shot through my stomach causing me to stumble back on the shelves.

"Ow."

"You okay there?" Aiden looked over at me stacking some books.

"Peachy." I replied through clutched teeth.

"Your eyes they're steal blue might want to dial down your emotions."

I looked over at Isaac the anger on his face really not helping

"Easier said than done."

Aiden rested his hands on my shoulder looking into my eyes.

"Just shut everything out find that one thing that brings you back down."

"What's yours?"

His hand rested on my cheek. "That is a secret I'll never tell." With a smirk he returned to stocking the books.

I took a deep breath taking Aidens advice trying to find my anchor when my phone went off.

'Get down.'-Jennifer.

I read the messaged confused when I heard a thud turning my attention to Isaac who was laying on the floor unconscious. On instinct I ran toward him only to see Aiden soon fall down.

_Where the hell's a teacher when you need one! _

Jennifer appeared grabbing my arm. _Not the teacher I wanted.._

"Lets go before they wake up."

"What did you do to them?" I questioned allowing her to drag me out of the school.

"A small tranquilizer-what's that look for?"

"I'm suppose to believe you didn't hurt them?"  
"I'm trying to earn your trust why would I kill the two people you care most about?"

"Considering you tried to kill me it's going to take a lot more than that."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You letting go Melissa McCall and Sheriff Stilinski."

"Fat chance." She turned away but I grabbed her arm tightly.

"Either you let them go or I walk."

"I need them for the sacrifices it's a necessary evil."

"That's real funny my mom said the same thing about killing my dad."

"I'll let them go when I'm sure you'll be enough."

"And how will me and you against a pack of alphas ever be enough?" I stumbled after her as we entered some sort of root cellar.

"When you become the alpha you were destined to be."

"Where does the baby come in for all of this?"  
At that she smirked evilly. "That baby of yours, my sweet beta, will have even Deucalion himself bowing down. The one to lead them all, an alpha of alpha's more powerful than Deucalion and his pack combined." I felt my stomach hearing a tiny heartbeat, _how could something so small be so powerful?_

"Brooke?" Hearing Uncle Chris' voice frightened me.

"Let him go now." I growled at Jennifer.

"Not yet."

I tried to get Uncle Chris but got pushed back by an invisible force field.

"Mountain ash. You didn't think I'd leave them just tied up where any werewolf could sniff them out, did you?"

"Was kind of hopping on it." I mumbled dusting myself off.

"Now unless you want to see three dead guardians I suggest you kill an alpha before tomorrow night."

"What's tomorrow night?"

"It's the lunar eclipse."

AIDEN'S POV:

I woke up in a daze not completely sure of my surroundings until I focused on the light in front of me.

"Not the vet." I groaned shooting up head dizzy.

"I wouldn't move to fast you two were shot with a tranquilizer that could keep an elephant down." Deaton walked said walking in, _what does he mean two?_

I looked over seeing Isaac face glaring really pissing me off.

"You got a problem beta?"

"Yeah you." He replied through clutched teeth.

"Let me guess it has something to do with me screwing Brooke, it's not my fault you couldn't satisfy her." _There it is. _I smiled amused as his eyes shifted to yellow aiming to charge when a piercing noise caused us both to grab our ears.

"Enough fighting I'm surprised Brooke hasn't killed you both yet." Deaton said putting away the doggie whistle.

Me and Isaac looked at each other than down.

"Where's Brooke?" I questioned not seeing the girl anywhere.

"Jennifer has her." Deaton answered Isaac's heart rate instantly increased with fear.

"Why would she want her, Brooke isn't a guardian."

"She's pregnant..." Isaac whispered more to himself.

"What do you mean she's pregnant!" I jumped up quickly.

"Could Jennifer be planning on using her as a sacrifice?" Isaac ignored me asking Deaton.

"It's possible but most likely not."

"Than why take her?" I joined in trying to get Brooke being pregnant off of my mind.

"There was this rumors among emissary that one day a special alpha would be born."

"An alpha born, is that even possible?"

"It's called a true alpha, like Scott. But this baby with the same abilities as Brooke maybe even Nina's in the wrong hands it will become the ultimate weapon."

"We need to find Brooke now." Isaacs attitude changed quickly from his harsher tone in the library to a concerned and protective voice.

"I can't." I said causing him to laugh.

"Of course not you're only there when Brooke needs someone to fuck." _There's the harsh tone I know and loath._

"I have big boy problems to handle. Besides Brooke can take care of herself." _I hope._

Hesitating at the door I finally grabbed the knob heading out.

BROOKE'S POV:

I wondered through the woods at night hearing feet patting down quickly and dangerously. The thudding became louder a faster heading straight toward me.

Instantly I got in a fighting stance preparing for anything.

"Put the claws away kitty." Peter smirked coming forward.

"What do you want?" I asked still on edge.

"The same as you, power and Jennifer dead."

"Believe it or not I don't want Jennifer dead, not yet at least."

"And why is that?" He stepped closer getting a better look at me. "Must say Isaac memories couldn't compare to the real thing." _Why do I attract werewolves?!_

"Flirting with me isn't going to tempt me to help you.I don't want her dead because I need her to help me kill Deucalion."

"Deucalion or your mother?"

"How did you-"

"Your mother betrayed you, killed your father than made you believe she was dead." Peter circled me dangerously pausing behind me.

"That anger you had toward Deucalion was for nothing." He growled. "Now you're empty and a whole that big could only be replaced by one thing."

"Sex?" I joked causing him to chuckle roughly.  
"Revenge."

I turned around quickly facing him. "You want me to kill my mother?"  
"No. I want you to kill everyone that's hurt you, that has betrayed you, also the person that's been using you the whole time because he's following Deucalions orders."

_Aiden.. _

"What do you say Brooke?Want to get some revenge?"" Peter held his hand out wearing his usual smirk.

_Why does it feel like I'm making a deal with the devil?_


	14. Chapter 14

***Sorta follows the last episode but a little different***

I headed to Deatons getting a frantic call from Isaac barging into the office heading straight to the back.

"What's wrong?" I questioned then saw Stiles, Scott, and Allison in a bath of ice sending me chills.

"They've been out for 16 hours."

"That's not saf-" I begun to yell but Isaac placed his hand over my mouth.

"Shh you'll wake them." He growled lowly the look in his eyes not matching his tone.  
I nodded as he slowly removed his hand but didn't step any further from me. I opened my mouth to speak but he embraced me tightly.

"I thought Jennifer was going to kill you."

My arms wrapped around him the pain in his voice killing me. "I'm alright, I swear...About earlier in the library-"

"I was being a jerk I'm sorry." In that moment I just held on to him forgetting about everything and everyone else, right now he's all I care about.

"How did you get free from Jennifer?" Deaton questioned breaking us apart.

"She let me go." I replied , not a complete lie..

"Just like that?" Deaton pushed voice indicating he didn't believe me.

I nodded glad when Scott, Allison and Stiles shot up at the same time.  
"I know where they're at!" The three of them said my heart rate increasing.

"Good because the lunar eclipse is in less than four hours.."

Foot steps patted on the floor rushed catching all of ours attention.

"Where's Brooke?" I'd know that voice anywhere. I walked out with Isaac at my side arms crossed.

"Ethan what's wrong?"

"It's my brother. Him and Kali are going to kill Derek."

Me and Ethan looked at each other with an understanding, I was the only one able to stop Aiden. Isaac knew to as his body tensed beside me.

I turned toward him taking his hands in mine.

"It'll be fine,I promise. I'll stop them while you guys find the guardians."

"Just be careful." Isaac held onto my hands tightly not wanting to let go.

"I gotta go.." I whispered his hands slowly slipping from mine. "Lydia you're coming with us."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you're the one that can sense death therefore you can be our little warning siren."

"I resent that remark." She said but followed me and Ethan as we drove off to Derek's place. I called Peter warning him he had said Cora and Derek were leaving right now I just hope they leave before Kali gets there..

"Why did you get me Ethan?"

He sighed pacing impatiently in Dereks hide out that wasn't very secretive.

"Because Aiden wont hurt you if you stand up against him."

"I have a really bad feeling guys." Lydia stated not helping my anxiety.

"Like what?" I question although the answer was crystal clear.

"Somebody's going to die."

"I knew you'd bring trouble." Kali waltzed in eyes fixed on me.

"Guess you should have killed me when you had the chance." I smirked.

"Who says the chance is gone? Where's Derek Brooke?"

I looked around the complex shrugging. "I don't see him anywhere."

"You think being Nina's daughter can protect you from me? Nina isn't here." Kali exposed her claws stepping closer earning a low growl from Aiden.

Kali turned her head at him. "Someone's a little close to their job."

"Derek isn't here, there's no need to kill anybody else." Aiden replied through clutched teeth.

The alpha chuckled roughly. "Nobody has to die but they are."

Glass shattered above us as a strong force fell pushing me back against a wall roughly making my vision blur.

"You." Kali growled eyes full red but I could smell her fear as Jennifer stood up facing me.

"You're still a beta." She remarked.

"You're still a bitch." I countered while Lydia helped me up. My eyes widened as the glass around Jennifer begun to levitate the sharp ends facing Kali.

"I should have killed you!" Kali screeched her last words as the glass shards flew toward her. Lydia turned away from the scene as Kali's bloody body fell to the ground with a loud thud. From the corner of my eyes I could see Ethan and Aiden morphing into one. My heart rate increased.

_They can't beat her and survive.._

_Son of a bitch. _I growled claws expanding eyes shifting to their unnatural blue. The moment the twins charged at Jennifer I saw her body flex ready to strike so I pushed them out of the way. Jennifers fist dug into my stomach her eyes widening with realization.

"Stupid girl." She hissed pulling her fist out that was covered with my blood.

I fell to my knees coughing out more blood feeling myself grow weaker. I won't heal before the lunar eclipse.

AIDEN'S POV:  
My whole world froze heart shattering.

Brooke fell her bloody body struggling to heal. The light in her unnatural blue eyes dimmed out as they returned to normal, breathing stopped. Ethan and I shared the same emotions, anger and pain.

Fueled by hatred we moved as one charging at Jennifer only to have her hit us down with a swift move and a loud crack we fell to the ground hard. The last thing I saw was Brooke's pale face her eyes a blank mirror starring at us a single tear falling than everything went black.

ISAAC'S POV:

As we drove to Jennifers hide out a sudden feeling of dread overwhelmed me as a shiver escaped. Something wasn't right.

Me and Allison drove to where she said running out into the storm I stumbled with my phone dialing Brooke's number but it just rang to voice mail.  
"Isaac help me!" Allison ordered trying to open the underground door to the root cellar.

I put my phone away rushing to assist opening the door easily even with the moon full and my powers gone. The storm outside was getting worse as a loud crash caged us in making my heart rate increase. God why did it have to be a small place?

Allison quickly untied her father as I got Melissa than Sheriff Stilinski. The roof above us begun to cave in, where the hell is Stiles!

I reacted quickly when a piece came down holding it up with all my strength.

"I can't hold it much longer." I stated through clutched teeth. Someone was banging on the other side as it crashed open.

We sighed relieved seeing Stiles.

While I continued to hold to piece up the others climbed out.  
"Isaac come on."

With a deep breath I let the piece go and ran out the place behind me caving in.

Sighing I laid back on the ground starring at the sky seeing the moon fade with clouds.

"We did it." Allison smiled and I nodded with agreement we actually won.

Scott called soon after saying Jennifer had gotten away but with the condition she was in there was no way she was going to survive.

Than I got the call. That one call changed my entire mood as everything around me froze and got drowned out. I remember Allison's worried expression, I remember Scott trying to comfort me. I don't remember driving off and ending up at Deatons but here I was eyes stinging.

"Where is she?" My voice came out rough and unfamiliar.  
"She's gone Isaac." Deaton replied wearing an emotionless mask.

"What do you mean she's gone!" I slammed my fist hard on the counter breaking it instantly. "Sorry.."

Aiden came out from the little office putting on a shirt all my anger shot toward him as I shoved him against a wall eyes yellow.

"What did you do!"

"I'm sorry." Aiden replied eyes red. "I'm sorry." My grip weakened as my eyes blinded with water. His hand rested on my shoulder as he repeatedly apologized.

"I need to go." Feet dragging I exited that dreaded place walking anywhere but there.

I could picture Brooke's face her eyes full of light that smile lifting my mood any day but now all it brought was a dark feeling.

I walked in the woods stumbling on some branches not bothering to get up.

"You said you'd be okay, you promised!" I shouted at nothing. "You can't be dead, you can't leave me."

BROOKE'S POV:

Shackles wrapped around my arms and legs tying to a metal chair. Where ever I was it was completely dark and empty.

I heard someone moving in the shadows their feet quick and angelic.

"Hello? Who's there?" My eyes peered finding those of my mothers. "Mom! What the hell let me go!"

"I can't do that." There was fear in her eyes as she stepped forward.

"Mom-"

"That thing in your belly is a monster."  
I looked at my stomach surprised it was healed. Instead of my flat stomach there was now a little bump which was odd since I shouldn't be showing yet..

"You were dead. I found you because of the banshee's scream. You were dead no pulse."

"That doesn't make any sense."  
"That thing was healing...With the lunar eclipse out it was healing. It brought you back."

You think a mother would be happy her daughter wasn't dead but my mom had the exact opposite facial expression.

"Where am I?"  
"Somewhere nobody will find you, not until that thing is out of you." She walked closer claws extended.

"Mom what are you-" I screamed in pain as she dug her claws into my stomach eyes blazing red.

"Stop please stop!" I begged.

Mom pulled back eyes widening as my stomach healed my babies heart beat stronger than before.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Her eyes blazed red with an emotionless mask claws digging into me.

"AHH!" I screamed again hands clutching the chair tightly. _Allison, Isaac someone help me! _


End file.
